Dum Spiro
by Aalvina
Summary: Et si Zuko avait pris le parti du Gaang à Ba Sing Se ? S'ils avaient été séparés ? Réécriture du livre 3 du feu. Zutara.
1. Prologue

_**Dum spiro...**_

Chapitre 1 : Les grandes douleurs ne savent que se taire.

Katara se réveilla en sursaut, entourée de flammes. Elle crut à un rêve, puis les cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. Du feu partout. Elle voulut sortir de cette pièce mais se retrouva coincée lorsqu'un pan du plafond s'effondra. Elle l'entendait hurler son prénom, elle répondit, appelant à l'aide de toutes ses forces quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une flèche se planta dans son dos. Le sang coula. Elle recula, tentant de s'éloigner de son attaquant. Elle sentit l'air brûler sa blessure. L'attaquant s'approchait dangereusement, un couteau à la main. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, une dernière pensée pour Saya, priant la lune Yue que la petite fille ait survécu. Une pensée pour lui et Katara se laissa basculer à travers la fenêtre, dans le vide, vers la mer. Au moins, elle mourrait dans son élément.

Le dernier son qu'elle entendit fut la voix qui hurlait son nom.

L'eau la frappa de plein fouet, et Katara perdit connaissance.

* * *

« Aang, tu tiens à peine debout. » Suki tentait de raisonner le jeune avatar depuis leur départ. À peine réveillé après son combat contre Azula dans les grottes de Ba Sing Se, Aang avait exigé de partir à la recherche de Katara. Iroh se tenait à côté de lui, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Zuko avait choisi d'aider l'avatar dans les grottes mais le combat avait mal tourné, Aang avait été touché, Katara avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à guérir sa blessure qu'un pan de cristal vert s'effondrait, elle avait crée un mur de glace pour protéger Iroh et Aang avant d'être faite prisonnière avec Zuko.

Iroh ne dormait plus depuis ce jour, attendant que le jeune avatar se réveille. Il aurait voulu empêcher cette expédition mais il ne pouvait supporter d'ignorer le destin de son neveu.

« Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque Katara sera saine et sauve. » Le ton ne laissait place à aucune objection.

Suki se réveilla dans la nuit et vit Sokka, assis à côté d'elle qui regardait dans le vide. L'air de la nuit était de plus en plus doux au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la nation du feu. Depuis le début de leurs recherches la tension montait de plus en plus. Toph ne parlait pas. Aang passait ses journées sur son dirigeable pour tenter de gagner de l'avance et Sokka sombrait petit à petit dans une dépression intense.

« J'aurais dû être là ». Suki savait de quoi il parlait, elle tenta de l'enlacer mais il se dégagea d'un geste sec.

« Si j'étais resté au lieu de rejoindre mon père... »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose de plus. » Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, il n'aurait pas été d'une très grande aide, mais l'absence de Katara lui pesait considérablement. Leur groupe était parti plein de confiance de la retrouver mais les jours passaient sans qu'ils n'arrivent à récupérer la moindre information sur les prisonniers faits à BaSingSe.

« On va la retrouver Sokka. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Les informations sont gardées secrètes mais il ne faut pas désespérer. » Il lui sourit faiblement et même elle ne croyait pas à ses paroles. Katara était l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait déjà dû avoir trouvé un moyen de les contacter.

Toph se leva tôt ce matin-là. Du genre trop tôt pour une quelconque personne normalement constituée et à une heure indue si l'on suivait l'horloge biologique de Sokka. Le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Twinkle Toe était INSUPORTABLE. Pourquoi Sugar Queen ne les avait-elle pas contacté depuis le temps ?! Elle se dirigea vers la ville la plus proche et sentit rapidement l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture et donc d'une taverne. Elle utilisa un brin de maîtrise de la terre pour s'élever à hauteur du comptoir et héla le responsable.

« Excusez-moi, j'aurais besoin de renseignements. »

« Désolé ma petite demoiselle mais ici, on consomme, et si tu ne consommes pas tu peux partir. »

« Je voudrais juste savoir si vous aviez entendu parler des prisonniers faits à BaSingSe ? »

La pièce bruyante de l'activité matinale se fit silencieuse. Elle sentit les gens s'éloigner d'elle tandis qu'une paire de pieds bruyants se rapprochait d'elle. Le crissement du métal lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat. Génial _, fallait avoir un garde du feu dans les parages._

« Et pourquoi tu poses cette question, gamine ? » cracha-t-il. Toph ravala la liste d'insultes qu'elle lui réservait et endossa l'attitude de gentille jeune fille sage de bonne famille.

« Je suis Toph BeiFong. De la famille BeiFong » quelques commentaires se firent entendre à cette annonce. « J'ai ouï dire qu'une de mes camarades d'une très bonne famille avait été faite prisonnière mais je suis persuadée que rien ne lui arrivera, ses parents et elle-même n'ont jamais rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres de la nation du feu. Ma mère est cependant inquiète, voyez-vous il s'agit de sa filleule et je … je voulais juste tenter de récolter des informations pour la rassurer. » Elle avait envie de vomir rien qu'à s'écouter dire de telles niaiseries avec sa voix fluette et timide. Mais bon, elle entendit quelques marques de compassion. Rien de la part de monsieur armure néanmoins.

« Ce qui arrive aux prisonniers et l'affaire seule du FireLord Ozaï. »

« Mais... mais... je pensais que si je trouvais un soldat... comme vous... Vous sauriez quelque chose. » sanglota-t-elle.

Des murmures désapprobateurs se firent entendre à l'encontre du soldat qui grommela.

« Rah ! De toute façon l'annonce va être bientôt faite. Le prince Zuko a renoncé au trône en échange de la vie sauve des prisonniers et à condition que ceux qui n'avaient pas pris part au conflit soient libérés. » Toph poussa un soupir de soulagement qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit le ricanement du soldat. « Sauf pour la jeune waterbender. Même le prince ne peut pas interférer. Son sort réside entièrement dans les mains de Lord Ozaï. Mais rassure toi mistinguette. Ton amie est très probablement sur le chemin du retour à l'heure où nous parlons. »

Toph força un sourire et un remerciement avant de partir. Mais elle se retourna au dernier moment.

« J'ai entendu dire que le prince Zuko s'était retourné contre sa sœur. Comment a-t-il réussi à obtenir de telles faveurs ? »

« Tu connais beaucoup de choses pour une simple aristocrate du royaume de la terre ! Il a assuré que son oncle lui avait fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau. À mon avis, c'est toujours pas parti. Qui céderait sa couronne pour une poignée de paysans ».

Toph retourna au campement où tout le monde s'éveillait à peine. Iroh tentait de détendre l'atmosphère malgré le désespoir dans lequel il se trouvait. « Il est vivant ». Le vieil homme se retourna brusquement. « Comment ? ».

« Je suis allée à la taverne du village... J'ai réussi à avoir quelques informations. »

* * *

3 ans plus tard

«C'est de l'art ! » lança Teo en s'approchant de Toph.

« Très drôle rollerguy. » répondit-elle tout en jetant le bout de métal qu'elle froissait et défroissait.

« Aouch ! Quelle violence dans le propos. Allez, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est le troisième anniversaire depuis BaSingSe.. »

Teo resta silencieux. Il avait oublié. Voilà pourquoi Aang avait disparu dans la matinée. Toph se leva et le jeune garçon admira l'adolescente qu'elle devenait, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sa stature restait assez rigide mais elle avait gagné en taille. Il lui saisit la main.

« Trois ans depuis sa mort. Katara détesterait ce qu'on est devenu. Aang qui ne reste pas en place. Sokka qui va de combat en combat et moi qui... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase et commença à s'éloigner puis il l'entendit hurler sur de jeunes recrues au loin. Il détestait ce jour de l'année. Toph était une jeune fille forte, elle formait tous les nouveaux résistants d'une main de fer, même ceux qui la dépassaient en âge se pliaient à ses ordres. Elle était Toph BeiFong, après la fuite de ses parents devant les armées du Feu elle avait récupéré toute leur fortune pour la mettre au service de la résistance, seule à maîtriser le métal elle tentait de l'enseigner à de nouvelles recrues sans grand succès. Toph était la seule qui avait gardé la tête hors de l'eau après la mort de Katara. Mais chaque année, en ce jour fatidique elle se laissait emporter par le chagrin. Ses instructions manquaient de force mais aucun n'osait en profiter contre elle. La mort de la jeune waterbender avait tout changé pour le Gaang et pour la résistance.

* * *

3 ans auparavant

Sokka voulait hurler, crier, courir, se battre, n'importe quoi mais il resta immobile devant le corps de sa sœur. Son corps était déposé dans le sanctuaire de l'île de l'avatar Roku. Les moines gardiens gisaient inconscients à leurs pieds mais personne n'y prêtaient attention. Aang esquissa un geste pour découvrir le tissu qui recouvrait le visage de leur amie mais Iroh l'en empêcha.

« Je suis arrivé avant vous. Son visage a été brûlé ». Suki hoqueta et Sokka tremblait de tout ses membres.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est elle ? C'est peut-être un mensonge ! » s'énerva Toph. Pourquoi tout le monde acceptait-il ça sans broncher ?!

« Toph... » commença Sokka.

« Quoi ? ! Tu es content de te dire que ta sœur est MORTE ?! On n'a aucune preuve ! Seulement des témoignages évasifs de prisonniers rescapés et un corps sans visage ! Sugar Queen n'est pas morte ! Il en faut plus qu'un stupide Fire Lord pour l'avoir. Vous m'écoutez ?! Bon sang mais réagissez ! »

« Toph... elle a son collier, et ses vêtements, et la même coiffure. » Suki tentait de calmer sa jeune amie qui se débattait dans ses bras.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est un mensonge. »

Sokka s'avança enfin vers le corps, saisit le bras et remonta la manche et il vit la tâche de naissance de sa sœur sur le haut de son avant bras droit. Presque invisible mais elle passait son temps à s'en plaindre durant leur enfance. Il se moquait même d'elle à cause de ça. Sokka se laissa envahir par le chagrin et éclata en sanglots. De rage et de désespoir.

Les pas des soldats se firent entendre. Aang appela Appa qui se positionna près d'une ouverture que Toph avait créée. Ils s'installèrent en silence et avec un dernier regard, Iroh embrasa le corps de la jeune fille. « Puisses-tu reposer en paix. Jeune Katara ».

* * *

2 ans plus tard.

Sokka fendit à droite, lança un coup de pied sur son adversaire de gauche. Il para un coup mais ce dernier le toucha au flanc. Dans un cri de douleur il se jeta sur son adversaire et abattit son épée qui brisa l'armure et attaqua l'épaule du soldat. Le village du Royaume de la Terre était en feu. Tous fuyaient sans espoir. Lorsque la comète de Sozin était arrivée, le Fire Lord en avait profité pour détruire la capitale d'Omashu où le roi Bumi avait repris le contrôle. Les habitants n'avaient nulle part où aller sans se confronter aux troupes du pays du Feu. La résistance et le pôle Nord avaient repris le contrôle de petits territoires ça et là des terres de la Terre et des nomades de l'Air mais la situation était toujours aussi instable. Sokka sentit le sang couler sur son flanc et savait qu'il devait vite sortir de ce combat s'il voulait rester en vie. Il aspergea ses attaquants de sable avec son pied et commença à fuir. Une bombe fumigène lancée par un des combattants de la Liberté lui assura une couverture.

Le campement regorgeait de réfugiés qu'il fallait diriger vers des endroits plus en sécurité. Les couvents, les petits villages ignorés, les campements cachés.

« Monsieur, Monsieur ». Sokka faisait face à deux jeunes garçons d'une dizaine d'année qui le regardaient avec un regard rempli de respect. « On veut aider la résistance à combattre. On veut aider le Loup d'Acier ». Sokka ferma les yeux de tristesse. Toujours plus jeunes, toujours plus résolus. Il afficha un grand sourire et leur dit : « Le combat ne soit pas encore pour vous, gamins. Mais allez à la tente de soin aider un peu, si vous êtes efficaces on vous enverra voir la Vandale Aveugle pour vous former, si vous n'avez pas peur d'elle. ». Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers la tente en question où une enfant plus jeune qu'eux les guida en leur donnant des torchons propres. Aucun Honneur plus grand que de servir sous les ordres des compagnons de l'Avatar pour les membres de la résistance. Sokka soupira. Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Aang, et Toph changeait un peu plus à chacune de ses visites. Et Katara... il refusait d'y penser, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers le stand de nourriture où une soupe sans goût était servie.

« Que donnerais-tu pour de la viande grillée ? » Il se retourna et vit Suki se tenir devant lui, un lapin dans chaque main.

« Un baiser suffira-t-il ? »

« Diantre mon cher ! Mes baisers sont bien plus chers ». Sokka sourit et embrassa Suki. Elle seule lui permettait de retrouver le sourire. Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule, Suki riant tandis que Sokka déblatérait un de ses jeux de mots sur la viande.

* * *

Le vent fouettait les vêtements de Zuko. Le sel de la mer se sentant dans les embruns qu'il transportait. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir sur cette falaise tous les ans, un besoin de se souvenir des événements qui l'avaient amené à perdre tout ce qui faisait de lui un prince, et tout ce qui faisait de lui Zuko. Sa survie avait nécessité qu'il renie son oncle, celle des prisonniers de guerre qu'il renonce à son trône. Il n'avait plus que son père pour le mépriser et sa sœur pour le haïr. Le son des vagues lui rappelait que ses sacrifices n'étaient rien comparés à celui de la jeune waterbender.

Tout d'un coup l'air se mit à enfler, Zuko n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête qu'une bourrasque le projeta en arrière. Il retrouva son équilibre et s'accroupit en position d'attaque puis aperçut les robes oranges du jeune Avatar, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son ce dernier se jeta sur lui, le plaqua au sol avec sa maîtrise de l'air et commença à le frapper de ses poings.

« TU AURAIS DÛ TE BATTRE POUR ELLE ! »

Zuko grogna sous la puissance de l'air qui l'oppressait, les coups pleuvaient, il finit par décrocher un coup à la mâchoire de l'Avatar.

« J'ai essayé ! ». Il lui lança une série de boules de feu, tentant de garder de la distance entre eux, mais Aang était bien trop emporté dans sa rage pour s'en soucier. Il envoya un bloc de pierre dans le torse de l'ancien prince qui ne put plus respirer, gela ses pieds et se rapprocha lentement, le poing enflammé.

« Tu aurais dû mourir à sa place. » Il abattit son poing en plein ventre et Zuko s'effondra murmurant un faible « Je sais » alors que la silhouette floue d'Aang s'éloignait de lui.

* * *

3 ans et 5 mois après les événements de BaSingSe.

Iroh se baladait sur la plage, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune Avatar était encore une fois parti en reconnaissance pour les membres de la résistance sur le front. Il était rare que toute la résistance se retrouve en un endroit, mais les attaques de la Nation du Feu s'intensifiaient dernièrement, ce qui avait valu cette réunion. Le vieil homme se tenait loin des lignes de combat pour l'instant, Aang avait encore besoin d'améliorer sa maîtrise du feu, il la tirait encore trop de la colère et de la douleur des événements de BaSingSe.

« La solitude des temples de l'Air vous ont tant marqué que cela vieil homme ? »

Iroh sourit en voyant Toph s'approcher de lui, la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus belle avec le temps qui passait et prouvait chaque jour que son jeune âge ne la rendait pas moins digne de son rang dans leur armée.

« Pas en votre charmante compagnie. »

Toph lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

« Toujours le mot charmeur hein ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez genre cent ans de plus que moi. » Iroh rigola doucement avant de se saisir du bras de la jeune earthbender.

« Vous avez bien assez de prétendants à effrayer comme cela. »

Ils avaient développé une amitié peu commune qui faisait ressortir l'aspect le plus doux de la jeune fille et donnait une sorte de sérénité au général accablé par les événements. Personne n'était assez fou pour interrompre leurs discussions. À part Sokka, il devait avoir appris le tact avec l'élan-lion à dents de sabre quand il était coincé dans la terre. Suki finissait toujours par le faire quitter la table avant que Toph ne se décide à lui faire avaler un tas de boue.

« Comment se passent les retrouvailles ? » s'enquit Iroh ?

« Mieux que je ne pensais, Aang est plus calme et Sokka prend ses responsabilités à cœur tout en restant le Sokka qu'on aime tant. Peut être que ... »

Iroh se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de stopper net. Elle retira son bras de celui du vieil homme et avança rapidement au loin.

« Venez ! Je sens un bruit de cœur. Quelqu'un est échoué sur la plage ! »

Iroh se précipita auprès de la figure allongée face contre le sable qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Seuls de courts cheveux châtains étaient visibles, elle portait une longue robe rouge abîmée par le sel de la mer et des marques de sang. Comment diable était-elle arrivée sur ce rivage ? La terre la plus proche de l'île se trouvait à des kilomètres. Toph semblait hésitante, n'osant pas toucher la jeune femme. Iroh posa une main sur l'épaule de la blessée et la retourna. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Iroh ... » le ton était plus semblable à une supplication qu'à une question. Comme si Toph savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

Devant eux, le pouls faible et respirant avec difficulté se trouvait Katara. Avec trois ans de plus.


	2. Ce qui ne te tue pas

**Ce qui ne te tue pas...**

 **L'éclair d'Azula frappa Aang, tandis que la princesse partait dans un rire satisfait, alors que Zuko se précipitait sur elle. Katara courut pour rejoindre Aang, essoufflée, elle se fraya un passage en laissant des vagues renverser les soldats du feu. Elle vit Iroh se placer derrière elle pour bloquer les soldats venant des cachots. L'eau de l'Oasis du pôle Nord brillait sur sa main qu'elle apposa sur la blessure du jeune Avatar. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues mais elle se concentra sur la blessure, le sang qui coulait sous ses mains, elle tenta de retenir le flux, de refermer la plaie. Elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît Zuko être projeté contre une paroi. Son bras gauche encaissant tout le choc émit un horrible bruit de craquement qui fut suivi du cri du jeune prince. Katara sentit que la blessure d'Aang n'était plus un danger pour sa vie et qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire** plus **dans ces conditions. Elle se tint en posture de combat pour continuer la bataille.**

 **Zuko se releva tant bien que mal. Son bras gauche inutilisable, il envoya une boule de feu à sa sœur puis forma un cercle brûlant avec son pied. La situation s'annonçait très très mal. Azula ne cherchait pas à le tuer, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, elle le regardait avec un sourire mauvais, il comprit rapidement qu'elle planifiait tout cela depuis bien longtemps. Le futur de Zuko allait désormais dépendre de sa capacité à contrecarrer les plans de sa sœur, être plus sournois qu'elle. Il laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à gagner un seul jeu d'échecs contre elle et en ce moment précis, il était acculé.**

 **Un grondement se fit entendre lorsqu'un pan du plafond de la grotte commença à s'effondrer. Zuko se rua dans la direction de Katara qui fit un bon pour s'écarter du cristal tombant. Elle érigea un mur de glace pour protéger Aang et Iroh, lui hurla de partir tandis qu'elle embrassait le reste de la grotte des yeux. Elle était à bout de souffle, des brûlures aux bras et des coupures qui commençaient à saigner. Le bras de Zuko avait un angle inquiétant, son front ruisselait de sueur et ses yeux commençaient à se voiler. Ils étaient deux contre la princesse et son armée de soldats. Katara vit du coin de l'œil Iroh partir avec Aang dans les bras à travers le tunnel qu'ils avaient créé en entrant.**

 **Les coups pleuvaient sur eux et ils savaient bien que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne soient vaincus. Azula lança un éclair vers Katara que Zuko dévia mais une langue de feu d'un soldat le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration. Katara voulut l'aider. Elle forma un mur de glace mais les soldats le firent fondre en quelques instants. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir elle fut projeter au sol par une boule de feu et la botte d'un soldat s'abattit sur elle et lui fit perdre consicence.**

* * *

Katara sentait ses poumons comprimés. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement : la luminosité était faible, sa vision brouillée. Des voix lui pravenaient au loin, elle était encore perdue, tentant de se rappeler les évènements qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici.

« Bien le bonjour Sugar Queen. » Katara sursauta, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands au son de cette voix.

« Toph ?!... Qu'est-ce que ?.. Où je suis ? » Une grotte, elle était dans une grotte. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était l'impact de l'eau, la brûlure du sel sur sa blessure.

« Du calme princesse », Katara se raidit, « tu es saine et sauve. On t'a trouvée sur la plage. On a beaucoup de questions, on te croyait morte depuis BaSing Se. »

« Où sont les autres ? Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Iroh est allé chercher tous les autres, ils se sont éparpillés avant le rassemblement. Il me tarde de voir la tête que vont faire Sokka et Aang. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Quand tu te sens capable de bouger rejoins-nous. Suit les torches. » Sur ce elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit.

Katara tenta de calmer sa respiration, tous ses membres étaient engourdis, elle tenta de bouger une jambe et une insupportable douleur remonta le long de son mollet. D'accord, elle avait des crampes d'un niveau olympique. Sa volonté gagna du territoire sur son corps au bout de quelque temps. Une fois en position assise, elle embrassa la pièce du regard. On l'avait déposée dans un coin de la grotte aménagée pour des couchages, ses vêtements étaient trempés mais Iroh avait apparemment dégoté des rechanges qu'il avait déposées à côté d'elle. Ils devaient appartenir à Suki, si elle en jugeait par les tons verts, elle retira ses vêtements de nuit rouges et enfila le pantalon et la chemise. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait plus porté de pantalon. Des voix s'élevèrent au loin, Toph tentait d'empêcher les garçons de débarquer. Des pas s'approchèrent tout de même et Suki apparut dans l'entrée puis se figea en reconnaissant son amie.

« Je suis désolée. Ce sont tes vêtements non ? Je pense que Iroh me les a laissés, les miens étaient trempés et brûlés et … plus adaptés pour dormir que pour autre chose. Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'Iroh irait fouiller dans tes affaires mais ils sont verts et … je ne sais pas, il n'irait pas prendre des vêtements de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. Je ne crois pas non plus que Toph aurait eu l'idée de me prendre des vêtements et de les assortir. » Katara était à bout de souffle, tentant de combler le silence pesant qui semblait s'installer autour d'elle. Suki se rapprocha d'elle, des larmes effleurant ses cils et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu es vivante. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, on t'as vu morte, Katara, tu étais morte. Sokka était tellement désespéré. »

Katara referma ses bras autour de sa jeune amie. « Je suis désolée, pour tout, mais c'était la seule solution. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait durer aussi longtemps. Je suis désolée. »

« Pas de ça ici. Je suis juste heureuse de t'avoir de nouveau. Viens, les garçons doivent mourir d'impatience mais on ne voulait pas qu'ils débarquent quand tu te changeais ou t'agressent de questions. » Suki essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et prit la main de son amie pour la guider vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Suki avait raison, les garçons se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras, sans voir la gêne qu'éprouvait Katara, puis les questions fusèrent en tout sens. Où était elle ? Pourquoi on l'avait trouvée morte ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-elle été blessée ? Pourquoi elle s'était échouée ? Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Iroh réussisse à clamer Aang et Sokka et se tourne vers Katara en lui offrant une tasse de thé. Ce simple geste de réconfort eut alors une conséquence inattendue pour le groupe d'amis. Katara saisit la tasse de ses mains tremblantes tandis que des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Iroh se rapprocha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ses sanglots s'accentuèrent d'un seul coup, entrecoupés de respirations hachurés et de petits cris de douleur. La peur, la fuite, la perte, la joie, l'espoir. Toutes ces émotions défèrlaient en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir. Elle passa donc plusieurs mintues à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que le vieil homme la serrait dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Il intima du regard aux autres de ne pas poser de questions et patienta, consolant la jeune fille de maux dont elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle lui raconta le minimum. Comment Zuko l'avait aidée à susbsituer son identité avec une jeune aristocrate de BaSing Se, comment il avait réussi à sauver les prisonniers en échange de son abdication. Comment elle était devenue dame de compagnie.

Le silence régnait au sein du groupe, Iroh commençait à retrouver un bout de sa joie en entendant le récit de Katara. Zuko ne l'avait pas renié, il était devenu le jeune homme qu'Iroh avait toujours su voir en son neveu. Aang n'osait pas parler, se souvenant de son altercation avec Zuko, pourquoi l'avait-il laisser le battre ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit que Katara était vivante ?

Ce fut Toph qui brisa le silence : « Que t'est-il arrivé ? ». Ce n'était pas à propos des trois ans passés, Toph semblait accepter les explications de Katara sans en demander plus. « Comment es-tu arrivée sur la plage ? ». La jeune waterbender hésita : « Il y avait un feu. … Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le palais. … Je ne sais plus. J'ai voulu fuir, je suis tombée par la fenêtre dans l'eau... Je pensais mourir. »

Toph hocha la tête, comme pour approuver son propos. Katara ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment mais tout le monde sembla se détendre une fois que la jeune BeiFong se fut levée et annonça qu'ils devaient se reposer.

* * *

Dans l'ensemble Katara ne raconta pas grand chose de plus de sa vie pendant ces trois années, si la troupe était assez compréhensive au début, la curiosité et l'impatience commençaient à monter en eux. Sokka tendait à douter de la véracité de ce qu'avait raconté sa petite sœur, mais Toph avait confirmé qu'elle disait la vérité. Il savait que sonder les gens grâce à Toph était une violation de la vie privée des autres mais depuis la montée de la résistance et les tentatives multipliées des soldats du Feu de s'y intégrer et de les trahir, ils avaient dû avoir recours aux capacités de leur amie de manière régulière. C'était devenu une habitude. Il n'osait pas accepter la chose mais Sokka savait que son instinct de chef lui interdisait de croire complètement sa sœur miraculeusement retrouvée.

Aang sentait une distance entre son ancienne amie et lui. Il l'apercevait souvent pensive, s'arrêtant dans sa tâche et le regard soucieux perdu vers l'horizon. Il se rendait compte que la Katara qui était revenue n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'il avait quitté, mais après tout, il n'était pas le même que trois ans auparavant.

Suki et Toph ne participaient pas trop aux discussions que leurs amis entretenaient au sujet de la jeune femme. Il y avait en Katara comme quelque chose de brisé, elle faisait des cauchemars réguliers, se réveillait apeurée et demandait à ses amies si elle avait parlé, comme de peur d'avoir révélé quelque chose pendant un sommeil traître. Toph restait assez stoïque ce qui étonnait Suki, la jeune fille avait très mal vécu la mort de Katara et maintenant elle semblait garder ses distances, comme si elle approchait un animal blessé.

Une chose perturbait le groupe mais aussi tous les membres de la résistance qui virent Katara. Elle avait du mal à maîtriser l'eau. Son long séjour dans le palais du feu l'avait forcé à cacher ses capacités et elle semblait réapproviser son élément lentement. Maître Paku décida de rester l'aider après une visite. Il semblait blessé de voir son élève la plus brillante aussi dépourvue, pourtant quand elle se plongeait dans l'eau Katara retrouvait un visage serein, une sorte de paix intérieure qui ne durait malheutreusement jamais bien longtemps.

Les espions confirmèrent l'existence d'un incendie dans le palais du feu, dans l'aile du Seigneur Zuko. La femme de ce dernier avait disparu dans l'incendie avec sa suivante, Kya, le nom que portait Katara durant son séjour là-bas. Cette dernière pleura sur la mort de la femme qu'elle avait servie et dont elle s'était rapprochée, un poids immense sembla se soulever de ses épaules quand elle apprit la survie de la petite fille de Zuko. Saya. Elle dut expliquer qu'un de ses rôles était de prendre soin de l'enfant et qu'elle avait très peur que cette dernière ait péri.

Les questions sur son passé commencèrent à devenir moins timides et Katara répondait de temps en temps. Son élément lui redevenait familier et elle réussit à battre son ancien maître un mois à peine après son retour. Elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder les entraînements de ses amis et de temps à autre avait l'impression de revenir en arrière. Elle resta deux mois avec eux sur le même lieu puis ils durent se séparer pour différentes missions. Toph avait de nouvelles recrues à entraîner (« traumatiser » selon ses dires), Sokka repartait organiser le front pendant que leur père contactait le lotus blanc. Aang repartait méditer avec Guru Pathik, Suki organisait les poches de résistance et l'aide aux réfugiés. Iroh partait retrouver le Lotus Blanc. Tous partaient et Katara ne savait pas où elle était censée partir, aider.

La veille du départ, alors que tous fêtaient leur dernière soirée de liberté avant le retour à leurs devoirs, Katara annonça qu'elle partait avec Toph. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un contrebalance le « traumatisme » que tu vas imposer à ces jeunes ». Toph grommela de ne pas détruire sa technique de formation mais accepta l'aide de Katara. Puis Suki entraîna Sokka dehors pour un peu d'intimité sur la plage avant leur séparation. « Leur relation semble bien marcher. » fit Katara pensivement.

« Ouaip ! On sait pas trop comment mais ça marche, même s'ils se voient rarement. » répondit Toph

« D'un autre côté, la fille d'avant Suki est devenue la lune... disons que Suki est déjà plus accessible. » ajouta Aang. Toph éclata de rire puis se tourna vers Katara qui leur offrait un de ses rares sourires. Toph se figea quelques secondes puis se reprit. « Ils donnent de l'espoir aux jeunes de la résistance, et même aux plus âgés. De l'amour. Quelles que soient les circonstances. »

« Tout le monde a besoin de cela je pense » répondit la jeune femme.

La nuit fut courte mais très agréble. Le lendemain, la tension reprit sa place au sein du groupe. L'organisation, les responsabilités, la peur de perdre l'autre. Aang partait le premier sur Appa. Il évitait de faire de longues distances et d'être trop visible. Un bateau emmenait le reste de la compagnie aux différents points de rendez-vous. Katara hésita devant le géant de fer qui avait été volé à la nation du feu. « Katara... tu ne rentres pas ? » Suki s'était retournée vers son amie qui restait figée sur le quai. « Si si. C'est juste que... après BaSingSe nous étions dans un bateau. Ce n'est pas une période dont je veux me souvenir. ». Suki revint sur ses pas, attrapa la main de son amie et lui chuchota « Ne t'inquiète pas. On va rester sur le pont du bateau si tu veux ? Loin des geôles. De toute façon on ne va pas s'approcher des navires de la nation du feu. Promis. »

Suki avait raison. Les bateaux ennemis les pensaient alliés et ne s'approchèrent pas. Les jeunes filles restèrent sur le pont à observer Sokka parer à l'épée avec un de ses soldats. Katara avait cru comprendre qu'il avait forgé son épée lui-même grâce aux indications d'un maître qui appartenait à la nation du feu et au Lotus Blanc. Le monde était déjà compliqué avant sa disparition et pendant les trois ans au palais mais elle se rendait compte doucement de la complexité de la situation politique. Situation que même ses amis ne pouvaient envisager entièrement. Katara se rendait compte qu'elle craignait plus les démêlés d'après-guerre que la guerre elle-même.

* * *

L'entraînement que Toph faisait subir aux nouvelles troupes devait sans aucun doute en traumatiser plus d'un. Les plus anciens aidaient à motiver les plus jeunes en participant d'eux-même à des exercices qui consistaient en « yeux-bandés-tu-restes-immobile-pendant-que-je-t'envoie-un-rocher-en-pleine-face » et « reste-en-équilibre-au-dessus-du-vide-si-tu-tombes-t'es-mort » et autres joyeusetés. Pourtant tous tenaient Toph en un respect absolu et si jamais l'un d'eux tentait de se rebeller il se retrouvait seul, face à la jeune fille et devait tenter de poser une de ses mains couvertes de peinture sur Toph qui elle ne bougeait pas plus loin qu'un cercle d'un pas de diamètre. Si la recrue échouait et elles échouaient toujours, son entraînement continuerait toute la nuit avec les recrues les plus âgées pendant une semaine.

Katara était un objet de curiosité pour les nouveaux comme pour les anciens et lorsque certains et certaines voulurent tester sa résistance, elle étonna toutes les personnes présentes en contrant une attaque extrêmement complexe d'un revers de main. Toph sourit devant la mine apeurée que faisait les jeunes face au regard glacial de la jeune waterbender. Depuis, même si les regards continuaient de converger vers elle et que les questions curieuses se chuchotaient là où ils pensaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre, Katara s'était fait sa place. Seule Toph gardait une distance régulière avec la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elles étaient avec leurs amis Katara n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça mais elle sentait désormais le regard appuyé et calme de son amie sur elle. Comme si elle analysait ses faits et gestes. Il fallut quelques jours à Katara avant de comprendre la raison.

« -Tu sais. » son ton était calme quoique son cœur battait la chamade.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit à ce moment-là ? »

Toph se leva tranquillement et se tint devant Katara. Ses yeux ne pouvaient exprimer ses émotions mais son visage s'adoucit soudainement. D'une expression que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vue sur son amie.

« Tu as dit en partie la vérité mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu as menti pour une partie. Et ton cœur rate un battement lorsqu'on t'interroge trop. Tu nous caches quelque chose. Ce qui fait que tu t'isoles, que tu as encore des cauchemars même s'ils se sont calmés. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois un danger pour nous. Voilà pourquoi je ne leur ai rien dit. Parce que Sokka est fatigué par la guerre et se serait mis en mode chef de guerre et t'aurait interrogé. Tu es fragile Katara même moi je peux le sentir et tu as le droit de l'être. Je sais que tu nous caches beaucoup. Mais tu étais mon amie et pour ça, je veux bien te laisser du temps. Et un semblant de vie privée. »

Katara ne savait quoi répondre et resta muette devant la confiance de son amie. « Mer...

-Ne me remercie pas Katara. Si jamais tu nous trahis quelle que soit ta raison j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences mais je serai la première à te faire emprisonner et à perdre la clef. Suis-je claire ? »

Katara hocha la tête. Figée devant le visage froid de son amie. Puis cette dernière se détendit et se rassit sur son rocher. Katara se retourna, partit vers la plage, et se laissa tomber sur le sable, désemparée. Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir à trahir ses amis mais elle savait que si elle le devait, elle le ferait, sans hésitation.


	3. Tourments du passé

**Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il se passe entièrement dans le passé et promis je ne ferais plus de trucs aussi compliqués temporellement que dans le premier chapitre. Merci pour les reviews ^^. Si vous voulez voir un personnage en particulier faites le moi savoir.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

« Le passé douloureux est un cruel tourment » Euripide

Le son des chaînes et les gémissements des prisonniers réveillèrent Katara. Ils étaient enfermés dans le repère du Daï Li, des dizaines de prisonniers, la plupart ayant pour seul crime de s'être trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Les soldats adoraient venir et les effrayer, balançant des flammes contre les barreaux, rigolant devant les captifs qui se serraient contre le mur. Katara attendait, elle savait qu'elle allait très certainement mourir, ou servir d'appât pour capturer ses amis. Étaient-ils seulement sains et saufs ? Iroh avait-il sauvé Aang ? Elle n'était là que depuis deux jours mais son inquiétude grandissait à chaque heure qui passait. Elle avait pris soin des malades et blessés qui étaient avec elle. La cellule était grande mais il en existait cinq, chacune contenant au moins quinze personnes. Zuko se trouvait dans la même cellule qu'elle, il restait silencieux, dans un coin, n'avait pas fait soigner son bras qui restait ballant. Personne n'osait l'approcher mais elle sentait son regard sur elle. Une jeune fille du nom de Kaya était gravement brûlée au visage, elle s'était opposé à un soldat du feu qui menaçait une famille pendant le siège, la jeune aristocrate n'avait rien pu faire devant la flamme qui était venue brûler son visage. Elle souffrait chaque jour un peu plus et Katara ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec le peu d'eau qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

« Ma grand-mère avait la même couleur d'yeux que vous. Avait un jour confié la blessée.

-Bleus ? Mais je croyais que tu étais une aristocrate de royaume de Ba Sing Se?

-Mon arrière-grand-père a épousé une femme de la tribu de l'eau du pôle nord. Les yeux bleus reviennent de temps en temps dans notre famille. J'ai toujours envié ma grand-mère. »

Katara sourit faiblement et tenta une nouvelle fois de calmer les souffrances de la jeune fille sans grand succès. Le peu de nourriture et les conditions déplorables dans lesquelles ils étaient détenus n'aidaient pas Kaya. Le quatrième jour de captivité une rixe se déclencha et un des combattants percuta Kaya qui fut projetée contre un mur. Zuko se déplaça à une vitesse incroyable pour un blessé et arrêta les deux prisonniers en conflit.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Katara, il la vit agenouillée devant la jeune fille dont la nuque avait été brisée sous le choc. Il s'approcha timidement, il ne savait pas encore quelles limites Katara imposait.

« Elle ne souffre plus. Elle a presque l'air reposé. » chuchota la jeune femme.

Zuko se pencha et vit que malgré l'énorme brûlure qui marquait son visage la jeune fille avait un air paisible.

Il entendit des gardes partir prévenir leurs chefs des événements et il réagit à une vitesse incroyable.

« Échange tes vêtements avec elle. » ordonna-t-il à Katara. Cette dernière le dévisagea, outrée, et s'apprêtait à partir dans une tirade bien pensée quand il l'interrompit. « Écoute ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Si mon père ou ma sœur te voient tu vas être torturée et exécutée, la bataille a été chaotique, je ne suis pas sûr que ma sœur sache vraiment de quoi tu as l'air. Échange tes vêtements avec elle, son visage est brûlé, elle a la même couleur de cheveux que toi. Si tu veux survivre tu dois prendre son identité. On avisera ensuite. » Son ton était pressant et Katara suivit ses indications sans plus de question. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance à ce moment précis mais elle avait la sensation que c'était le seul moyen. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Zuko. Les souvenirs des mois passés à le fuir lui hurlaient de ne pas le croire, mais quelque chose en lui donnait à Katara la sensation qu'il méritait peut-être une seconde chance.

Elle tressa les cheveux de Kaya et échangea leurs vêtements. Après un moment d'hésitation elle plaça le collier de sa mère autour du cou de la jeune fille morte puis se pencha vers son bras pour y dessiner sa marque de naissance avec de l'eau. Zuko la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Si ton père doit y croire, mon frère doit y croire aussi. » expliqua-t-elle. Sa résolution était prise. Quoi qu'il arrive elle devait survivre, et ses amis ne feraient que se mettre en danger à essayer de la sauver. Elle forma une lame de glace avec le reste d'eau de sa ration et trancha d'un geste décisif sa longue chevelure.

Les gardes ne tardèrent pas à arriver et le silence s'installa lorsqu'un chef reconnut le collier de Katara. Un ou deux prisonniers avaient pu observer l'échange mais se turent. Katara leur resta indéfiniment reconnaissante. Le corps de Kaya fut emporté et les deux bagarreurs privés de nourriture pour trois jours. Lorsque tout fut terminé Katara se tourna vers Zuko qui lui saisit la main brièvement, comme une promesse. Elle n'était pas seule et il était temps de faire confiance à celui qui avait été pendant si longtemps son pire ennemi.

* * *

Azula brûla deux tapisseries, trois tables et faillit défigurer une de ses servantes en apprenant la mort de la jeune waterbender. Elle avait déjà prévenu son père de cette capture, sa mort était un sacré contretemps sur la capture des autres amis de l'Avatar. Elle en voulait tellement à son frère. Toutes ces années en compagnie de leur oncle avaient certainement dû le ramollir. Zuko n'avait jamais été fort mais elle ne le pensait pas traître. Taï Lee s'approcha timidement pour la calmer mais la princesse envoya valser des éclairs dans toute la pièce. La voix monocorde de Maï résonna alors : « Que comptes-tu faire de Zuko ? » Azula se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers son amie, nez à nez, cette dernière ne broncha même pas.

« Que veux-TU que je fasse de Zuko ? Serais-tu tant amourachée de mon frère que tu comptes défendre un traître ? Que dirais ton cher père ? » la voix de la princesse était tranchante comme le fer et glaciale mais Maï ne fit que hausser un sourcil. « Il reste un prince n'est-ce pas ? La famille royale du feu ne doit-elle pas être nombreuse ? Raison pour laquelle il y a toujours au moins deux enfants même si cela crée des tensions ? »

Azula s'écarta légèrement de son amie et la jaugea avec intérêt. Elle connaissait le détachement incroyable de celle-ci face à toutes les situations qui se présentaient à elle mais elle la considérait maintenant sous un tout autre aspect. Elle savait que Maï aimait son frère plus que la raison ne le voudrait et elle avait soulevé un point important. Son frère était encore utile. Sa trahison lui interdirait le trône sauf circonstances exceptionnelles et donc pour toujours. Mais Azula ne souhaitait pas encore souffrir d'un mari et de grossesses inutiles. Son frère pourrait fonder une famille qui calmerait les dignitaires avides de voir la famille royale prospère, Azula pourrait toujours se débarrasser de cette branche encombrante plus tard.

« Tu as tout à fait raison ma très chère amie. Garde ! Allez chercher mon frère et les prisonniers de marques, nous partons pour la capitale ! Mon père saura choisir quoi faire de ces rebelles. »

Taï Lee regarda l'interaction entre ses amies avec une surprise affichée. Qu'est-ce que Maï pouvait bien manigancer ? Et Azula ? La jeune acrobate se sentait doucement mais sûrement dépassée par les événements et manigances politiques. Elle allait rester mais commençait à douter d'avoir fait le bon choix en rejoignant la cause de la princesse, son amie avait pris un tournant qui l'inquiétait.

* * *

Les prisonniers furent poussés dans de nouvelles cellules, cette fois dans un bateau de métal chaud et dur. Katara fut séparée de Zuko et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle sentit un immense désespoir s'abattre sur elle. Jusqu'à présent il y avait des gens à soigner, planifier sa survie avec Zuko et tant d'autres choses qui l'empêchaient de penser à sa famille, à ses amis. Tout d'un coup, dans sa cellule, embarquée dans un bateau vers un futur incertain et solitaire elle sentit sa peur lui monter à la gorge, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. L'envie de hurler son désespoir lui bloquait la respiration et elle commença à hoqueter, puis éclata en sanglots. Ses camarades de cellule restèrent immobiles, la regardant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ses gémissements de douleur parvinrent aux gardes qui refusèrent de bouger. Il y avait dans ces larmes, tous les malheurs du monde que la jeune femme portait en elle.

Zuko resta silencieux, il ne pouvait pas voir Katara mais ses pleurs le calmaientt. Comme si elle versait les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pu laisser couler. Ses pleurs durèrent un long moment puis elle se calma doucement. Un soldat vint pour tenter de l'intimider mais ne fut accueilli que par le regard froid de la jeune fille qui exprimait tout son mépris envers l'homme et sa fonction. Il l'insulta et repartit d'où il venait. Zuko bougea son bras doucement, Katara avait insisté pour l'aider, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa maîtrise de l'eau maintenant qu'elle cachait son identité mais elle lui avait calé le bras pour aider à ce qu'il se ressoude bien. Il appréhendait leur arrivée, Azula l'avait laissé en vie mais il ignorait encore quelle serait sa prochaine action et il doutait que son père soit indulgent. Il espérait que son oncle était à l'abri. S'il avait sauvé l'Avatar, il devait être sain et sauf avec eux. Il ne devait surtout pas partir à la recherche de Zuko mais ce dernier doutait que cela arrive. Si son oncle était très attaché à l'ancien prince il n'était pas assez fou pour se lancer dans une telle entreprise. Encore une fois Zuko était seul face aux prochains événements, il devait bien jouer son prochain coup s'il voulait survivre. Il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de son retour au pays, jamais il n'aurait pensé craindre autant de revenir chez lui. Il restait distant envers les autres prisonniers mais une sorte de communauté se mettait en place et il n'y avait pas de place pour un « gamin boudeur dans un coin » comme l'appelait une vieille dame. Les gardes changeaient l'organisation des cellules régulièrement pour éviter l'organisation d'une mutinerie, Zuko apprit donc à connaître chaque personne présente sur ce bateau : des rebelles qui avaient combattu et pour certains vaincu, des soldats, jusqu'aux enfants enlevés à leurs famille lors de rafles dans les quartiers bas de la capitale de la Terre et que les prisonniers nobles avaient faits passer pour les leurs pour les protéger. Il n'était pas Zuko, le prince déchu avec eux, ils apprirent à connaître Zuko mais surtout Lee, le jeune serveur du salon de thé The Jasmin Dragon. On ne lui réclamait pas des histoires de ses voyages autour du monde à la recherche de l'Avatar mais plutôt des anecdotes des visiteurs du salon de thé. Il réussit même à faire sourire Katara en racontant le rendez-vous désastreux avec Jin, il espérait qu'elle avait pu échapper aux soldats. Les contes et légendes des différentes contrées et croyances étaient partagées et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Zuko se sentit faire partie d'un tout uni. Personne ne parlait de la mort de Katara, certains avaient compris qu'elle se cachait parmi eux mais personne n'aurait osé la dénoncer, tous prenaient conscience que quelque chose de plus grand et plus important qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer était en train de se mettre en place.

Zuko perdit la notion du temps et se figea lorsque le bateau s'arrêta et qu'on entendit le pont s'abaisser sur le quai. Les gardes ordonnèrent aux prisonniers de sortir en rang. On les conduisit directement au palais mais dans le secteur des serviteurs qui les dévisagèrent. On sépara les femmes et les enfants des hommes, provoquant du chahut lorsqu'un enfant fut séparé de son père, un garde frappa l'homme qui fut emmené par un autre prisonnier pour l'empêcher d'aggraver la situation. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce, simple où se trouvaient des bassines d'eau, du savon et des vêtements propres. « Vous allez rencontrer le FireLord, vous avez une heure pour être présentables. Vous ne parlerez pas en sa présence, vous baisserez la tête et soyez reconnaissants s'il ne vous fait pas exécuter sur places. »

Katara rejoignit une bassine avec deux autres prisonnières, elles avaient formé différents groupes pour être plus efficaces, les premières se lavaient puis s'habillaient pendant que d'autres gardaient les enfants, puis les premières s'occupaient des enfants pendant que d'autres se préparaient. Elles portaient toutes de longues robes rouges pâles informes, les hommes portaient des pantalons noirs sous une longue tunique rouge. Ils restèrent silencieux à travers le dédale des couloirs du palais, ils croisèrent certains nobles qui les fusillèrent du regard ou rirent devant eux puis se taisaient lorsqu'ils reconnurent Zuko, qui refusait obstinément de baisser la tête et leur rendait chacun de leurs regards. Ils arrivèrent devant d'immenses portes de bois rouge et d'or, Katara entendit la plupart des prisonniers retenir leur souffle. La princesse se tenait devant les portes flanquée de ses deux acolytes, Katara se retint de grincer des dents et garda ses yeux tournés vers le sol. Azula s'avança vers son frère qui refusa de détourner le regard, lui saisit le bras et annonça « Viens mon cher grand frère. Père est _impatient_ de te revoir. », son ton acerbe provoqua des frissons dans l'assemblée et Katara crut voir une légère grimace défigurer brièvement le visage de l'amie acrobate. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent révélant une immense salle aux longues tapisseries or et rouge, tout était sombre si ce n'était pour les immenses flammes qui montaient devant une estrade. Seule l'ombre d'un homme assis était visible derrière le brasier, des dignitaires se tenaient sur les côtés. On fit avancer les prisonniers, Zuko en tête qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette du FireLord.

« Votre Majesté, j'apporte mon frère, le prince exilé qui a trahi notre nation et notre famille en s'alliant au jeune Avatar et à sa compagne malheureusement décédée, suite à une rixe entre prisonniers, qui aggravèrent les blessures qu'elle avait reçues lors de la bataille. Je prends en charge toute la responsabilité d'une telle perte, c'est mon erreur de ne pas l'avoir séparée des autres prisonniers. » L'ombre ne répondit rien et le sourire d'Azula s'étira légèrement. « Voici les prisonniers de l'aristocratie de Ba Sing Se. Nous laissons à votre jugement ce qu'il doit advenir d'eux. Pour ce qui est de mon frère, si je peux oser, père, vous savez que notre famille est en danger face à certains nobles qui aimeraient prendre le pouvoir, l'absence d'héritier est une faille. Mon frère doit être puni pour ses crimes mais il peut toujours être utile à nos projets. Il garde le sang de Sozin et Azulon, quand bien même il l'a trahi, je pense que la mauvaise influence de mon oncle peut en être la cause. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, Zuko comprit enfin le plan de sa sœur. Elle voulait l'utiliser pour éviter l'encombrement d'un mariage et d'enfants. Il sourit intérieurement, cela l'aidait, il devait juste assurer sa survie, le reste viendrait ensuite. Le cours de sa pensée fut interrompue lorsque son père prit la parole.

« Te voilà devenue bien bavarde, Azula. » cette dernière se raidit, craignant les retombées de son audace. « Mais à juste titre, contrairement à ce que ton frère a démontré par le passé, tu réfléchis à tes paroles avant de parler. La mort de la jeune waterbender est ta faute seule, pars à la recherche de l'Avatar et ses amis, combats la résistance qui se met en place et surtout, fais en sorte qu'ils apprennent la mort de la jeune fille, nous ne voudrions pas les laisser dans l'ignorance. Avec un peu de chance ils se laisseront aveugler par la colère. Quant à Zuko. … Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-Laissez les prisonniers libres et j'abdiquerai officiellement de mon trône, personne ne pourra plus contrer Azula dans sa légitimité.

-Ta proposition est intéressante mais pourquoi ne te tuerai-je pas ?

-Vous m'avez déjà renié, si j'abdique je n'aurais aucun pouvoir sur le trône, je ne serai plus une menace du tout pour vous. Père. Ce ne sont que des prisonniers de l'aristocratie, vous venez de prendre leur royaume, vous aurez besoin d'eux pour gagner les populations, un massacre n'aidera en rien l'affirmation de votre pouvoir. Votre majesté.

-Ton oncle t'as donc appris autre chose que de faire du thé. Soit. Abdique. Tu seras seigneur de Ember Island que tu aimais tant, mais pour l'instant tu resteras dans le palais, jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que tu ne prépares aucune stupide rébellion. »

Les flammes vacillèrent et le FireLord descendit de son estrade. Katara réalisa qu'il ne semblait pas si terrifiant en réalité. Il s'approcha de chacun des prisonniers et leur demanda qui ils étaient et les assigna à un poste mineur à Ba Sing Se, sous les ordres d'un dignitaire du Feu, il en répartit certains dans d'autres colonies de la nation du Feu toujours sous la surveillance de soldats. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Katara cette dernière releva la tête lentement.

« Des yeux bleus ? Ce n'est pas courant chez les aristocrates de Ba Sing Se il me semble.

-Héritage familial. Je suis Kaya Liong, mon arrière grand-père a épousé une femme de la tribu de l'eau du pôle nord.

-Intéressant, tu as un visage agréable à voir, et un double héritage. Tu resteras ici, apprendras les usages de la cour et deviendras dame de compagnie d'une dame du feu. C'est un grand honneur qui t'est fait jeune Kaya.

-Merci votre Majesté. »

Katara baissa la tête et tenta de réprimer sa haine pour cet homme. Zuko avait eu un frisson de dégoût lorque son père s'était approché de la jeune femme. Dame de compagnie, cela allait compliquer les choses, il espérait que Katara puisse repartir dans une colonie et s'enfuie ensuite. Ils allaient être coincés quelques temps ensemble.

* * *

Azula était assez satisfaite des événements de la journée, Zuko était rabaissé et à sa merci, les prisonniers repartaient d'où ils venaient sauf deux ou trois femmes ayant eu l'honneur de devenir servante ou dame de compagnie au palais mais Azula ne s'en souciait pas. Il était impossible d'organiser une quelconque rébellion au sein du palais, ces prisonnières allaient devoir apprendre à vivre avec leurs ennemis. Elle renvoya ses servantes, détacha ses longs cheveux et s'admira dans la glace, elle serait bientôt FireLord après son père. Le seul problème était l'Avatar et sa clique, mais elle ne donnait pas cher d'eux maintenant que leur soigneuse était morte. Elle fit prévenir ses amies qu'elles repartaient dès le lendemain à leur recherche. Maï râla mais son père venait de lui annoncer les début des négociations pour son mariage avec Zuko donc elle finit par accepter. Azula se sentait triomphante et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Taï Lee répondit présente à la princesse, commença ses valises en silence, elle s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir caché et en sortit une lettre. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'envoyer cette lettre allait tout changer mais elle n'avait plus le choix, elle voyait Azula s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la haine et la folie. En chemin vers la volière, Taï Lee eut un doute et commença à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle entendit un chant : une comptine, doucement fredonnée. Elle s'approcha de la chambre et aperçut Azula chantonner une berceuse pendant qu'elle détruisait méthodiquement tous les meubles et vêtements de l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Taï Lee soupira et reprit son chemin vers la volière, une fois son message attaché, elle s'accroupit vers le garde qu'elle venait d'assommer, le réveilla et le réprimanda de dormir pendant son service. Sonné, l'homme ne sut quoi répondre et s'aplatit en excuses devant celle qu'il ignorait être son agresseur.


	4. Même la guerre est quotidienne

_Bien le bonjour pour les quelques lecteurs qui me suivent. Merci. Voici le chapitre 4 qui se déroule dans le présent. Je vais essayer d'alterner passé de Katara et présent des événements._

 _J'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas fait de disclaimer parce que ça me semblais évident. Avatar the Last airbender et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez des reviews ça me fait plaisir et me motive. ^^_

* * *

 **« Même la guerre est quotidienne », Marguerite Duras**

Suki parlait d'une voix claire devant l'assemblée des Kyoshi warriors. La seule information qu'ils pouvaient partager était le retour d'une ancienne alliée qui avait été faite prisonnière de la nation du feu, rien de plus. Seuls ceux qui rencontraient Katara pouvaient savoir qu'elle était une waterbender mais son identité devait rester un secret. Elle se faisait appeler Yuna. Suki donna les instructions : un groupe devait mener les réfugiés vers le camp le plus proche, un petit escadron partait en mission d'infiltration. La nation du feu gagnait chaque jour un peu plus de terrain et Azula ne cessait de s'attaquer aux caravanes de réfugiés. Suki se frotta l'épaule machinalement se souvenant de la cicatrice que lui avait laissée la jeune princesse, quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, c'était leur ennemie et pourtant Suki voulait l'aider. Sokka ne comprenait pas sa fiancée, persuadé que toute la nation du feu était l'ennemi, la famille royale en tête, mais il y avait quelque chose que Suki ne s'expliquait pas : pourquoi la princesse n'avait-elle pas brûlé la caravane ? Elle en avait eu largement le temps mais n'en avait rien fait. La guerre avait rendu beaucoup d'entre eux froids et calculateurs mais la jeune Kyoshi Warrior voulait, espérait, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre chez Azula que pure haine et violence.

Suki allait rarement sur le front, très peu de membres du Gaang y allait, ils étaient les stratèges, les chefs, choisis pour guider les troupes lors des batailles les plus importantes.

La forêt s'étendait derrière elle, rassurante et sombre, un léger mouvement dans les feuilles la prévint de l'arrivée de son invitée. Suki se retrancha entre les troncs, s'immergeant dans la pénombre offerte par les branches. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu remarquer quoique ce soit, la jeune fille avait disparu.

* * *

« Vous n'allez pas intervenir !? » hurla Hakoda. « Que voulait-vous que la résistance fasse de plus ? Nos troupes sont épuisées par des années de guerre, les réfugiés sont toujours plus nombreux et chaque parcelle de terrain gagnée demande un travail considérable sans compter la défense nécessaire ! Ce sont nos enfants et petits-enfants qui se battent ! Si nous n'agissons pas vite, résister à la nation du feu n'aura plus de sens, nous devons la combattre, les renverser, enfin ! »

« Et qui prendra le pouvoir chez nos ennemis, chef Hakoda ? » Répondit sèchement maître Paku. « Les enfants du feu qui nous soutiennent sont peu, Piandao et Jeong Jeong sont considérés traîtres à leur nation et n'ont pas assez de lien avec la royauté pour revendiquer ce titre. »

« Iroh peut ! Il devrait être sur le trône. »

« Non. » répondit le vieux firebender. « Seul mon neveu doit accéder au pouvoir. Je suis trop vieux pour assumer cette charge et si je prenais la place de mon frère, toute cette guerre serait vue comme ma vengeance. »

« Le jeune prince a encore des alliés qui le soutiennent malgré son abdication. » renchérit Piandao. « Le fait que notre jeune rescapée ait pu nous apprendre que le prince était de notre côté permet d'assurer le futur. Les batailles sont moins régulières, chaque clan se prépare à la fin de la guerre. Nous devons être prudents. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous laissons les jeunes du Gaang en arrière du front. Ils ont la fougue de la jeunesse, ils sont les leaders de la dernière bataille et les futurs chefs d'un nouveau monde. Nous nous contentons de les guider de loin. » ajouta Bumi.

Hakoda se rassit, comprenant la sagesse du conseil du Lotus Blanc. Il restait soucieux quant au futur de ses enfants. Sokka et Suki se complétaient en charisme et sagesse, Toph était respectée par chaque personne intégrant la résistance, Aang représentait l'espoir de ce monde nouveau auquel ils rêvaient tous. Hakoda n'avait pas encore eu le temps de revoir sa fille, et il ne voyait pas encore quel rôle elle allait avoir dans le futur , mais ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait de grandes choses.

Le conseil se sépara avec la promesse de mettre en place l'organisation des troupes pour un assaut décisif. Hakoda se dirigea vers sa tente pour informer son fils par écrit. En plein milieu de sa lettre il s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à demander des nouvelles de Katara. Il avait été dévasté par la nouvelle de sa mort mais les événements l'avaient forcé à oublier sa peine, il était le médian entre la résistance et le Lotus Blanc. Sokka avait pris sa place à la tête des armées, le désespoir et la colère l'avaient forgé en un homme brave et sûr de lui. Fini le garçon bafouillant devant ses plans, Hakoda ne voyait plus qu'un jeune homme qui avait gagné le respect de tout ses hommes et dont personne ne remettait en question les décisions. Le père s'était retrouvé entraîné dans des histoires de politique complexes qu'il ne maîtrisait pas assez, lui qui venait d'une simple tribu, et pendant ce temps, son fils risquait sa vie dans un acte désespéré pour oublier la mort de sa sœur. Hakoda ne remercierait jamais assez Suki d'avoir sauvé son fils de cette spirale infernale, de l'avoir engueulé surtout. Tout le camp avait pu entendre le très riche vocabulaire de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'exprimer son sentiment concernant l'attitude de Sokka. Si une personne pouvait faire entendre raison à Sokka, c'était elle.

Hakoda finit sa lettre et commença l'organisation des prochains événements.

* * *

Aang avala son huitième bol de jus de banane à l'ail de la journée, juché sur un bâton, sur un rocher en équilibre sur une falaise. Certains jours il doutait vraiment de l'état mental de Guru Pathik, mais le vent léger qui entourait le jeune Avatar réussissait à le calmer doucement. Il était rare qu'Aang laisse son élément libre de le dominer, cette technique lui avait pourtant ouvert un nouveau regard sur la maîtrise de l'air. L'esprit tourmenté du jeune Avatar cherchait désespérément à remettre en ordre les pièces du puzzle que formaient les événements des trois dernières années. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Zuko vivait en contact direct et quotidien avec Katara le jour où Aang l'avait attaqué. Pourquoi diable s'était-il laissé faire ? Comme s'il se croyait coupable et méritait la colère d'Aang. Le jeune Avatar secoua la tête machinalement, non ce n'était même pas ça, c'était Katara, son retour mystérieux, son passé caché. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la classer dans la catégorie des gens dangereux et Aang savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à craindre la traîtrise de Katara. Son discours tenait la route mais elle refusait trop de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. En quoi une vie de dame de compagnie nécessitait autant de secrets ?

Le bâton pencha légèrement vers le vide et Aang se laissa porter par le vent, contrebalançant son poids légèrement à gauche pour se maintenir droit. Sa maîtrise des éléments était de plus en plus aiguisée, il sentait l'eau jusque dans les embruns portés par le vent, la terre et les rochers même perché sur son socle précaire. Et il sentait le feu partout, en lui mais aussi dans chaque particule d'air, comme si la nation du feu voulait dominer toute la création.

Il aurait voulu haïr comme Sokka en était capable, mépriser comme Toph le faisait mais il se savait d'un optimisme envers l'humanité bien trop grand. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il tue Ozaï, pensant que tout serait résolu après ça mais ils ne semblaient pas réaliser que Aang serait alors le seul à en porter le fardeau. Le jeune Avatar entendit les pas discrets de Guru Pathik qui vint lui tendre un autre bol. Pas un mot n'était prononcé. Ils pouvaient rester des jours sans parler, d'autres fois Aang déversait toutes ses pensées sur le vieil homme qui l'écoutait, répondait d'une phrase énigmatique puis éclatait de rire avant de répondre calmement à chaque question du jeune garçon. Aang resta silencieux, pensant à ses amis, à la guerre, à Katara, au futur. Et à lui, un peu.

* * *

« Tiens donc, je n'aurais jamais cru revoir ta tête. Que fait mon prince préféré dans ce bled paumé. » Zuko s'assit silencieusement, la taverne était malfamée, des criminels en tout genre buvaient et chantaient bien trop fort. Il ne fit même pas attention à la couche de crasse accumulée sur sa chaise. Une capuche cachait son visage mais June avait reconnu sans mal le jeune homme dès qu'il avait déposé deux chopes de bières sur la table et un sac de pièces d'or.

« Alors ? Tu as encore perdu ta copine ? »

Le prince sourit faiblement. « Pas tout à fait, mais c'est la même personne que la dernière fois. »

« La fille au collier ou le gamin en orange ? » ajouta-t-elle sarcastique. Zuko ne releva pas mais son expression prit un air agacé. Au moins elle avait réussi à mettre un peu de vie sur son visage. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans le palais de l'ancien prince, qu'il avait perdu sa femme et plusieurs personnes de confiance, sa fille survivant de peu. June était bravache et acerbe mais pas sans cœur. Elle ne fit aucune remarque quand il déposa un collier sur la table, différent de celui de la dernière fois, taillé cette fois dans une pierre bicolore. Une face montrait le signe du feu, en rouge, tandis que l'autre celui de l'eau, dans un bleu profond.

« Où est-ce qu'elle a dégoté une telle pierre ? »

« Curieuse ? »

« Envieuse. » corrigea simplement June. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les bijoux mais celui là était unique.

« Il appartient à une amie et personne de confiance, elle a disparu. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle est vraiment morte, beaucoup de choses en dépendent. Si tu peux, trouve-la, donne-lui le collier et repars, personne ne doit te voir. Si tu ne la trouves pas, reviens me rendre le collier, je dédommagerai le voyage inutile. Le prix sera bien supérieur à ce que tu pourrais t'offrir avec le collier, donc ne pense même pas à le garder. Et si tu la trouves, elle devrait te donner la direction d'une cache avec la même somme. »

June hésita quelques instants, il prenait beaucoup de précautions pour une mission qui paraissait sans espoir.

« Ta créature et toi arriverez à le faire ? »

« Nyla est un shirshu et tu n'as aucune raison de douter de son efficacité. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Zuko commença à se lever et partir quand June le rattrapa par le bras « Qu'est-ce qui s'épanouit depuis les ténèbres ? ». Zuko sourit avant de répondre dans un murmure « Ne sous-estime pas la beauté du Lotus Blanc. »

La jeune chasseuse de prime le regarda s'en aller satisfaite. Le monde changeait et elle haïssait ça. Les soldats du feu partout, marchant sur ses plates-bandes. Il était temps pour tout le monde de choisir un camp.

Elle serra le collier dans sa main et se rapprocha de Nyla.

« Allez ma grande. Je sens qu'on a du chemin à faire, le grand dadais nous a encore embauchées. » elle se jucha sur sa monture et dès que le shirshu eut senti le collier, elle se mit à courir.

* * *

Le bateau tanguait violemment sous les coups de la tempête. Le capitaine hurlait des ordres pour tenter de maintenir le cap. Un vrai chahut sur le pont, les gens glissaient, tombaient, se relevaient pour chuter encore laissant s'échapper une corde. Smellerbee était appréciée sur le bateau, discrète, furtive, elle réagissait au quart de tour aux ordres sans discuter. Peu de gens savaient qu'elle était une fille et elle s'en moquait. Longshot et elle servaient ensemble sur le bateau depuis presque deux ans. La foudre fendit le ciel et s'abattit sur le mât, le drapeau de la nation du feu qui l'ornait brûla, les matelots n'y prêtèrent même pas attention mais le général se figea un bref instant. Les vagues déferlaient sur le pont, on avait presque l'impression de se noyer à chaque fois. Smellerbee continua à courir d'un bout à l'autre du bateau et de faire son travail jusqu'à ce que le temps se calme enfin. Tout le monde voulait s'effondrer sur le pont et dormir là mais le général descendit parmi les matelots, les obligeant à se lever et se mettre au garde à vous. Il déblatéra sa tirade habituelle sur le courage, l'endurance, le respect de la nation etc, etc. Personne n'y prêtait réellement attention à part deux ou trois qui croyaient encore réellement servir le Firelord et pouvoir monter en grade en servant sur ce navire. Quand ils purent enfin retourner dans leurs « quartiers », un soupir de contentement général pouvait presque se faire entendre. Smellerbee attendit que tous fussent profondément endormis avant d'aller se cacher dans un recoin de la cale pour écrire son rapport à The Duke sur les dernières infos qu'elle avait collectées avec Longshot sur l'organisation de l'armée ennemie. Depuis la mort de Jet, les Freedom Fighters s'étaient dispersés pour aider la résistance, certains infiltrés au sein de la nation ennemie, certains dans les poches de résistance du royaume de la terre à aider les populations sur place. Ils étaient inconnus pour la nation du feu et donc parfaits pour se cacher en son sein. Encore un peu et bientôt les vraies batailles allaient commencer. Smellerbee savait que ses chances de survie étaient minces, elle devait agir de l'intérieur avec Longshot, rester infiltrés. Elle aurait voulu venger Jet en s'attaquant au Daï Lee mais au final, elle savait qu'elle aurait eu encore moins de chance de survivre contre les services secrets. Ici, elle pouvait faire une différence, quand bien même elle serait faible.

* * *

Hope avait marché pour la première fois entre les restes calcinés d'une maison et un enfant mendiant. Elle avait connu la peur des soldats du feu avant son premier anniversaire mais n'avait jamais pleuré devant eux. C'était une toute petite fille qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, une enfant de la guerre et pourtant Hope était différente. Ses parents continuaient de dire que son nom venait des paroles de l'Avatar et qu'elle apportait espoir aux gens depuis sa naissance. Hope était adorée par le village, un petit miracle pour tout un chacun, et donc l'enfant n'avait jamais pleuré devant quiconque exceptés sa mère Ying et son père Tahn. La petite fille savait sourire au général le plus impitoyable et faire oublier la misère d'un éclat de rire. Hope était née de la guerre mais elle ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Yue veillait sur tout ce monde, tous ceux qui aidaient le jeune Avatar, et tout ceux qui vivaient dans la crainte et l'espoir que peuvent apporter des moments si rudes. La guerre était ici quotidienne. Mais Yue savait que le plus lourd des fardeaux était porté par un tout petit être qui, comme Hope, ne savait pas encore tout ce qu'elle représentait, tout ce que les gens seraient prêts à faire pour elle. Saya représentait une nouvelle ère, mais pour l'instant la jeune princesse du Feu dormait dans son landau rêvant de sa mère disparue et de la douceur de la voix de Katara.

* * *

Zuko ne vit jamais revenir June. Sa raison lui disait qu'elle pouvait très bien l'avoir trompé et être partie avec le collier mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

* * *

Il existait une légende dans les petits villages isolés de la nation du Feu. Ils ne communiquaient pas entre eux et pourtant si un voyageur prenait le temps d'écouter les récits de ces villageois il entendrait exactement la même histoire. Mais personne ne prenait le temps d'écouter de vieux contes pour enfants. On racontait qu'une nuit sans signe avant-coureurs, deux esprits viennent visiter notre monde. La Dame Peinte soignait les malades tandis que le Blue Spirit protégeait les villageois des brigands et des soldats. Tinyu ne croyait pas aux légendes, seuls les enfants et les vieilles personnes se rassuraient en écoutant les mêmes contes encore et encore. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, il ne le croyait pas.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas sortir la nuit lorsque les brigades étaient dans le village mais ce soir il n'avait pas le choix. Il entendit un bruit de pas dans une ruelle et se plaqua contre un mur dans la pénombre en attendant que le groupe passe. Ils étaient nombreux et Tinyu resta en apnée de peur d'être trahi par son souffle. Il lèva les yeux pour ne pas penser à la mort qui l'attendait s'il se fasait repérer dehors après le couvre-feu quand il les vit. Le Blue Spirit sur le toit, immobile, comme figé, le visage fixé sur une silhouette gracieuse qui s'avançait doucement, un voile attaché à son chapeau couvre son visage mais des traces de maquillage rougeétaient visibles, un pendentif rouge et bleu autour du cou. Le Blue Spirit fit un mouvement, une planche craqua et les brigadiers se retournèrent brusquement mais ne bougèrent pas plus. Les deux esprits ne faisaient pas attention aux humains et s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre puis s'enlacèrent. Le temps sembla s'être figé pour Tinyu. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les esprits et même la brigade n'osait pas bouger.

Un élan à dents de sabre brama dans la nuit et le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne puisse reporter son regard sur le toit les deux esprits avaient disparu et la brigade était rentrée dans la taverne. Tinyu rentra chancelant chez lui persuadé d'avoir rêvé mais il ne se moqua plus des contes des vieillards.

* * *

Azula sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle entendait la voix de sa mère encore et encore, lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait mais elle savait que ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Sa mère avait toujours eu peur d'elle comme Taï Lee. Oui elle pouvait le voir dans le regard de celle qui s'appellait son amie, la peur. La peur viscérale qu'elle inspirait à tous les gens qui l'approchaient. Tant mieux ! Qu'ils la craignent, qu'ils la haïssent. L'amour ne servait à rien, il avait mené son frère à la déchéance. Et la voix de sa mère résonnait encore et encore, appelant son nom. Azula hurla, se débattit, s'arracha les cheveux de désespoir. « STOP ! ASSEZ ». Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sa respiration était saccadée. Elle hurla mais personne ne l'entendit. Elle était seule, ses rideaux brûlèrent mais elle n'y fit même pas attention, une servante hurla en voyant les flammes s'élever plus haut toujours plus haut vers le plafond. Des pas retentirent, les soldats tentèrent d'arrêter l'incendie, Azula rit devant leurs tentatives, laissez-la brûler, qu'ils brûlent avec elle. Non ! Ils ne méritaient même pas de brûler avec elle. Elle était le futur FireLord, personne ne pouvait se comparer à elle.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle se retrouva devant les appartements de son frère, cet incapable avait dû revenir après la destruction de son petit palais et la mort de sa chère et tendre. Bah ! C'était une incapable de toute façon. _« Non Azula, ne pense pas ça. »_ « TAIS-TOI » hurla-t-elle dans le vide, les couloirs étaient déserts et les gardes l'évitaient. Azula ouvrit la porte, Zuko n'était pas encore rentré de son voyage dans leurs colonies. Elle s'approcha du berceau doucement, la nourrice était endormie mais Azula savait que Zuko avait interdit qu'elle ne s'approche de sa fille. Il avait raison, cette créature n'avait rien à faire ici, il valait mieux que sa tantine ne se charge de la tuer. « Ne t'inquiète pas petit monstre, de toute façon c'est te rendre un service, éviter de croire que l'amour existe. » chuchota-elle à l'enfant. Elle approcha une main enflammée du berceau. C'est à ce moment précis que Zuko débarqua dans la chambre, essoufflé. Il avait couru dès qu'il avait vu la chambre enflammée de sa sœur. Il s'apprêta à hurler quand tout d'un coup les flammes disparurent de la main de sa sœur. Elle se retourna vers son frère, l'enfant dans ses bras qui mâchouillait une mèche de ses cheveux. Azula s'approcha doucement vers Zuko qui n'osait pas bouger de peur que sa sœur ne blesse sa fille. La princesse déposa doucement l'enfant dans les bras de son père et d'un geste presque affectueux elle détacha ses cheveux de la petite main du bébé. Zuko serra légèrement sa fille, Azula ne bougeait pas, elle regardait fixement l'enfant et commença à chantonner doucement un air qu'elle avait entendu une prisonnière chanter à son enfant une fois. « F _erme tes jolis yeux_ _  
_ _Car les heures sont brèves_ _  
_ _Au pays merveilleux_ _  
_ _Au doux pays des rêves_ _  
_ _Ferme tes jolis yeux_ _  
_ _Car tout n'est que mensonge_ _  
_ _Le bonheur est un songe_ _  
_ _Ferme tes jolis yeux »_

Puis elle se pencha doucement vers Saya qui ferma doucement se paupières et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Azula partit sans un mot, laissant Zuko abasourdi.

Quelque part, dans un ancien temple des nomades de l'air, perché sur un bâton à flanc de falaise Aang entendit une comptine être chantée et un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Avatar.


	5. La vie qu'on ne vit pas

**_Oyez, Oyez, Braves gens_**

 ** _Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, ça me motive toujours pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je reviens à la fin._**

* * *

 **La vraie vie est si souvent celle qu'on ne vit pas. Oscar Wilde**

 **Six mois après les événements de Ba Sing Se**

Katara se faufila dans le couloir sans bruit, évita les gardes en passant par le passage secret que lui avait montré Zuko. Elle avançait la tête baissée, prête à prétexter qu'elle suivait un ordre quelconque d'une duchesse lambda si un garde la voyait.

Il avait fallu deux longs mois d'apprentissage à Katara et aux deux autres prisonnières avant de devenir officiellement des dames de compagnie pour les nobles du palais. Elles avaient progressivement développé les différents talents nécessaires pour leur travail et avaient appris à toujours être invisibles et ne jamais faire d'erreur quand elles étaient assignées au service de la princesse ou de ses amies. Obligée de porter un complexe kimono à longueur de journée, Katara profitait de sa tenue de nuit plus relâchée.

Elle arriva rapidement à sa destination, entra toujours silencieusement dans la pièce et vit Zuko, droit comme un i qui lui tournait le dos.

« Tu sais que tu peux te détendre, au moins pendant nos rendez-vous. » plaisanta-t-elle. Zuko se retourna affichant un de ses rares vrais sourires. Depuis que la formation de Katara était terminée, ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs pour discuter, et manipuler un peu d'eau pour Katara. Ils vivaient dans un palais où tout le monde était un ennemi et leur amitié leur était devenue très précieuse. Parfois Katara s'étonnait d'être si proche de son ancien ennemi mais elle savait qu'il était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même.

« Alors ? Toujours en négociation de mariage ? » interrogea-t-elle. Zuko serra la mâchoire : « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix » répliqua-t-il.

Le sujet du futur mariage entre Zuko et Maï était assez sensible. Ozaï hésitait encore à accepter un mariage entre son fils traître et la fille d'un des hommes les plus puissants de la nation. Cette union pouvait aussi bien assurer la loyauté, ou du moins l'obéissance, de Zuko qu'elle pouvait permettre à ce dernier d'organiser une rébellion grâce aux contacts de sa femme. Depuis six mois les négociations s'enchaînaient tandis que Maï parcourait le monde avec Azula à la recherche d'Aang. Katara savait qu'Ozaï allait accepter, Azula refusait catégoriquement de se marier et certains nobles commençaient à avoir des vues sur le trône devant l'absence d'héritier.

Zuko ne pouvait rien contre les choix de son père, il faisait déjà l'objet de nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat, il n'avait pas vraiment d'alliés pour l'aider.

Il resta assis pendant que Katara s'entraînait avec le peu d'eau qu'il pouvait transporter dans la salle. Il était toujours pris d'un grand malaise en la regardant s'entraîner, contrainte de limiter sa maîtrise de l'eau, alors que lui sentait le feu dans chacune des ses respirations. Il avait pleinement conscience des sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour leur survie.

Katara s'arrêta un instant et observa Zuko, perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Elle continua sa routine quelques minutes puis lança un pic de glace en direction du jeune prince qui l'évita de justesse. Il reprit vite ses esprits et répondit au défi que lui lançait le jeune fille en lançant une salve de boules de feu. Elle sauta, feinta et entrava Zuko d'un filet d'eau, il se rattrapa en roulade et l'attaqua avec un fouet de flammes qu'elle évita du mieux qu'elle put mais une mèche de cheveux s'enflamma. Le combat continua encore une dizaine de minutes. Katara avait peu d'eau et rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour combattre. Leurs réunions se terminaient souvent ainsi, si ce n'était pas un combat entre les éléments, Zuko apprenait à Katara à se battre avec ses lames ou à mains nues. C'était pour eux autant un défouloir qu'une nécessité pour contrer leur peur des combats à venir. Katara finit par être à court d'eau et tenta de surprendre Zuko en se jetant sur lui pour le plaquer.

Ce fut une réussite, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir la jeune fille foncer sur lui comme un boulet. Il reçut sa tête en plein ventre et perdit son souffle. Ils finirent tous deux à terre, Katara souriait de toutes ses dents et tendit une main à Zuko qui se relevait à côté d'elle.

Ils finirent par se séparer peu de temps après, une fois leurs vêtements séchés, sans avoir oublié de vérifier qu'aucun garde ne traînait dans les parages.

* * *

 **Trois mois après le retour de Katara auprès du Gaang**

« Tu ne me diras jamais où tu es allée la semaine dernière ? » demanda Toph.

« Non... pas tout de suite. »

Katara continua les échauffements que Zuko lui avait appris avec les lames que le Méchanicien lui avait fabriquées. Toph était au courant de l'escapade nocturne de Katara mais n'insistait pas, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son amie qui la terrorisait, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Katara. Elle se rendait de plus en plus compte que les amis qu'elle avait laissés derrière trois ans plus tôt avaient beaucoup changé. Toph la première. Cette dernière s'éloigna pour reprendre l'entraînement de ses troupes et lança de loin « Au fait, demain on part rejoindre The Duke et Sokka avec les nouvelles troupes. Tu viens. »

Katara n'avait même pas à acquiescer, elle devait venir. Point.

Le voyage fut assez calme mais Toph abordait un air toujours plus réprobateur à chaque fois que Katara parlait ou proposait quelque chose. La jeune femme tentait de faire abstraction mais c'était toujours plus difficile. Bon sang ! Elle cachait beaucoup d'accord mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire de sa vie un enfer alors qu'elle était avec ses amis les plus proches.

Un soir, elle éclata. Toph venait de ricaner légèrement alors que Katara renseignait les recrues sur les forces de la Nation du Feu.

« Toph ! Je peux te parler seule à seule sur la plage ? » Toute la troupe se tut devant le ton autoritaire de Katara. Personne ne parlait comme ça à Toph, même … Personne !

Toph se leva et suivit Katara sans un mot laissant Teo et les autres seuls à mourir de curiosité.

À peine furent-elles arrivées hors de portée d'oreille de la compagnie que Katara explosa :« Qu'est-ce que tu veux hein ? Des excuses ? Parce que je ne vous raconte pas tout ? Désolée ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je sais bien que tout le monde me soupçonne, toi la première mais aussi Sokka et Aang et ça me tue mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et je n'ai pas confiance en tous les gens de la résistance. Je ne peux simplement pas, il y a trop de choses en jeu.

-Comme quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en jeu qu'on ne peut pas savoir Katara ? Tu étais morte ! Pendant trois ans ! Tu crois que c'était facile de continuer ? Sokka s'est renfermé sur lui même, Aang ne parlait plus et j'étais coincée moi ! Tu étais celle qui nous faisait continuer et tu le savais. Oui je t'en veux parce que j'ai dû devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! Tirer les gens, continuer, me battre quand on avait aucun espoir. Toi et tes stupides discours n'étiez plus là et on a fait comme on a pu. Tu réapparais comme par magie et tu nous caches tout des trois ans où on te croyait morte. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on ne va pas avoir de doutes ?

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux jeunes femmes, de désespoir pour Katara et de rage pour Toph qui continua.

Je t'en veux comme j'en ai rarement voulu à quelqu'un ! Que t'est-il arrivé là-bas pour que tu refuses d'en parler aux gens à qui tu devrais pouvoir faire confiance avant tout ?! »

Katara baissa la tête et pour la première fois depuis la fois dans le bateau, puis éclata en sanglots. Toph ne bougea pas, essuya ses joues d'un revers de main et s'éloigna, laissant Katara seule face à la mer.

* * *

 **Sept Mois après les événements de Ba Sing Se**

Maï s'ennuyait, elle ne supportait plus ces bals sans fin. Zuko se tenait à sa droite mais restait stoïque et lui adressait à peine la parole. Azula fusillait du regard toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle tandis que Taï Lee s'amusait à passer de convives en convives et à se faire draguer par un garçon lambda qu'elle ignorerait cinq minutes après.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant. » lança Maï à son compagnon.

« Désolé je suis à mon maximum. » répondit-il simplement. Elle resta interloquée et s'éloigna vers un groupe de convives pour tenter de faire bonne impression. Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Le FireLord avait fait une brève apparition avant de se retirer, prétextant un quelconque problème de guerre. Tout le monde s'ennuyait, les nobles faisaient semblant pour plaire, les jeunes s'amusaient dans un coin à draguer et boire, les vieux discutaient de vieux souvenirs qui n'intéressaient personne. Maï jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Zuko qui était encore perdu à fixer une des nouvelles demoiselles de compagnie. Elle le savait. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait compris que Zuko ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'était persuadée que la distance les avait séparés mais que se revoir régulièrement les rapprocherait. Malheureusement Zuko restait toujours plus distant, froid et absorbé par la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

Ce soir-là elle réalisa enfin qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça. Pas d'un mari obnubilé par une autre femme, d'amies perdant l'esprit ou fuyant la réalité, de parents qui ne l'aimaient pas et de longs bals à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur. Parce que c'était ça son futur si elle épousait Zuko, une éternelle réception pour plaire à la cour et la naissance d'héritiers pour plaire à Ozaï.

Maï regarda autour d'elle, les sons s'éloignaient d'elle, la séparant du groupe, de cet univers auquel elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais appartenu. Elle effleura ses lames cachées dans un pli de ses manches comme pour se rassurer. Son regard croisa celui de Taï Lee, elle s'attendait à voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux mais y décela de la peur.

Devant elle s'étalait la vérité de son existence et Maï sentit quelque chose en elle. Une rage qui montait enfin, une envie d'être différente de ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Taï Lee s'approcha d'elle et lui serra la main.

« Pars maintenant. C'est ta seule chance. » lui chuchota-t-elle. Et comme envoûtée, Maï quitta la pièce sous les regards ébahis de l'assistance. Zuko n'esquissa pas un geste, Maï aurait voulu pleurer devant son indifférence mais elle se contenta de courir, loin toujours plus loin. Arrivée chez ses parents elle congédia les serviteurs, saisit une bourse d'argent, se changea en une tenue plus confortable et disparut.

* * *

Ça avait commencé innocemment, une accolade, un baiser, avant que Zuko et Katara ne comprennent réellement. Ils savaient qu'ils s'engageaient sur une pente glissante mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Leurs réunions se concentrèrent moins sur leur entraînement et plus sur eux. Katara embrassa Zuko la première, d'un côté elle venait juste de le faire chuter lors d'un entraînement. Ils ne s'appesantirent pas sur leurs sentiments, même après la disparition de Maï. Tout le palais était encore en émoi, ses parents avaient tenté d'envoyer des gens à sa recherche sans succès. Ozaï semblait peu affecté par la nouvelle qui annulait le mariage de son fils, certains affirmaient tout bas qu'il avait fait éliminer la jeune fille pour éviter cette alliance.

Katara et Zuko se cachèrent de tous les regards et personne ne faisait vraiment attention à la jeune femme mais quelques personnes attentives observèrent le rapprochement entre les deux.

* * *

Azula se regardait dans le miroir, le regard vide, elle voulait haïr Maï. Elle la haïssait, la plupart du temps, mais parfois, quand elle était seule, Azula était seulement désemparée, abandonnée. Elle sentait que quelque chose se brisait en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle craignait ne jamais pouvoir réparer. Taï Lee la craignait. Maï était partie, Zuko était … Parfois seulement parfois, elle rêvait d'une vie où sa mère la prendrait dans ses bras et où son grand frère la protégerait. Mais elle se réveillait vite et elle était seule, son frère était faible. Elle était la princesse Azula. Personne ne se mettrait sur son chemin, Maï n'était qu'une perte de guerre parmi tant d'autres, un simple soldat.

* * *

Ozaï détestait les arrangements diplomatiques. C'était un homme cruel qui préférait attaquer de front mais il n'était pas stupide. S'il détestait les arrangements diplomatiques, il savait qu'ils étaient nécessaires. C'était le travail de Bao de les organiser, éviter trop de massacres, d'erreurs, d'accidents. La famille de Bao aidait la diplomatie de la Nation du Feu depuis des siècles, ils étaient une des dernières traces de la paix qui régnait cent ans auparavant. Les espions du vieil homme étaient partout. Il les avait entraînés à une loyauté absolue mais pas envers le FireLord ou la Nation. Non, ses espions ne devaient être loyaux qu'envers Bao seul. Il décidait des futures actions et pour cela il devait tout savoir, de la perte de la chaussure de la marquise de Daï au complot du marquis de Zeng. Il savait tout ce qui se passait dans ce palais, et était donc bien placé pour savoir que la jeune Maï n'avait pas été assassinée et aussi qu'il avait la solution pour le mariage du jeune prince.

* * *

 **Six mois après le retour de Katara auprès du Gaang.**

Ils couraient dans la forêt, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Ils étaient poursuivis par une dizaine de soldats du feu qui brûlaient tous les arbres encombrant leur passage. Toph soulevait des montagnes de terre pour les protéger, Aang éteignait les flammes qui fonçaient sur eux pendant que Suki et Sokka se battaient avec les soldats qui s'approchaient trop d'eux. Katara elle, guidait le groupe, elle avait reconnu le sentier, ils devaient perdre les soldats avant qu'elle ne puisse les amener en lieu sûr. Elle courait à en avoir le souffle coupé, la capuche de son manteau baissée pour que personne ne voie son visage. Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle n'était pas venue dans les parages, elle espérait que tout était resté comme avant. Elle aperçut une falaise et se souvint de la grotte dans laquelle Zuko et elle s'étaient abrités lors d'un orage deux ans plus tôt. Elle signala à ses amis de donner le dernier assaut sur les soldats et ils se précipitèrent dans la cavité que Toph s'empressa de refermer avant que leurs poursuivants ne voient où ils étaient allés.

Ils s'écroulèrent par terre, à bout de souffle. Katara commença à organiser le campement et à faire l'inventaire des réserves de nourriture qu'ils possédaient. Les soldats allaient rester quelques jours dans les parages, ils devraient attendre avant de sortir. Personne ne dit rien. Ces derniers mois, le groupe s'était solidifié, tout le monde était conscient que Katara cachait quelque chose mais elle avait prouvé à de multiples reprises qu'elle était toujours et resterait de leur côté dans cette guerre. En attendant qu'il soit temps pour elle de leur révéler la vérité, ils continuaient normalement.

Une fois que tous eurent repris leur souffle, elle les mena au fond de la grotte où se trouvait une cavité formant un bassin où l'eau de pluie s'accumulait. Ils se lavèrent, profitant de leur premier vrai bain depuis plusieurs semaines de poursuite. Leur mission de délivrer une caravane de prisonniers avait d'abord était un franc succès avant de s'avérer être un piège tendu pour tenter d'attraper l'Avatar. La soirée se passa dans le calme, la fatigue s'abattant sur l'assemblée. Le lendemain fut partagé entre anecdotes passées et jeux entre benders et non-benders. Katara avait appris quelques recettes de la Nation du Feu durant les années passées et elle racontait parfois ses tentatives désastreuses que Zuko se forçait à goûter. Ses amis avaient peu à peu compris que l'affection que portait Katara au jeune prince dépassait la simple amitié et que la jeune fille était profondément amoureuse de leur ancien ennemi. C'est d'ailleurs une fois que Toph avait réussi à arracher la confession à Katara que l'earthbender s'était détendue envers son amie. Depuis, Katara laissait échapper quelques histoires sur ses années passées loin d'eux.

« On va où exactement après ? » demanda Sokka, la bouche encore pleine de poulet épicé, totalement insensible aux épices « _tant que ça se mange »_ selon ses dires...

« Un endroit sûr. J'espère que les personnes là-bas me reconnaîtront. » répondit Katara.

« On peut toujours te recouper les cheveux. » proposa Suki.

Katara saisit une mèche de sa chevelure qui avait bien poussé depuis son arrivée auprès des ses amis.

« Non ça ira, mes cheveux longs me manquaient. »

« Mouais. T'as surtout peur que Toph décide qu'elle sait couper les cheveux. » répliqua Sokka

« Oh ça va Snoozles ! C'est arrivé une fois ! »

« Et mes cheveux ne s'en sont jamais remis donc éloigne-toi du crâne des autres »

Une bataille s'ensuivit où Toph immobilisa Sokka et fit semblant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux pendant que Aang partait à sa rescousse sous les éclats de rire de Suki et Katara.

Le jour d'après, Katara leur dit de porter leurs capuches baissées tandis qu'elle se tenait droite, tête découverte, cheveux attachés en un coiffure complexe digne d'une tenue de palais qu'elle avait fait tenir avec deux pinces et un lacet de vêtement. Ils marchèrent trois heures avant d'arriver devant une grande bâtisse abordant fièrement le drapeau de la Nation du Feu et protégée par deux gardes. Le reste du Gaang se tendit un peu, analysant leurs chances de survie s'ils devaient se battre et questionnant activement la raison pour laquelle Katara les avait menés là.

Les deux gardes tendirent leurs épées vers Katara qui n'y prêta même pas attention et s'avança vers eux. Interloqués par l'attitude de la jeune femme pourtant vêtue de vêtements modestes, leurs regards tombèrent sur le cou de la jeune fille d'où pendait un pendentif bicolore qu'ils n'avaient vu que sur une seule personne auparavant. Ils reportèrent leurs yeux sur ceux de la jeune femme, bleus et enfin la reconnurent. Sous les regards ébahis du reste du groupe, les deux gardes mirent un genou à terre et prononcèrent d'une même voix. « Excusez-nous Lady Kaya, nous ignorions que vous étiez même encore en vie. C'est un honneur de vous revoir saine et sauve. »

« Ce n'est rien, ces gens sont des amis, qui m'ont sauvée et aidée ces derniers mois. Nous voudrions juste un peu de repos. Gardez ma survie secrète. … Mais contactez-le. » Répondit Katara. Un garde se leva et partit chercher son cheval pour transmettre le message et l'autre les mena au sein de la maison, où tous les serviteurs s'inclinèrent devant eux. Une fois laissés seuls, l'ensemble du Gaang retira ses capuches et fixa Katara bouche bée pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Euh... Tu peux nous expliquer ?! » s'exclama Sokka. Puis toute l'assemblée lança des questions.

« Pourquoi ils t'écoutent ? »

« A qui appartient cette maison ? Enfin maison, on devrait dire villa ! »

« Qui es-tu exactement ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ces trois ans ?! »

Katara les laissa se calmer et répondit par une simple phrase qui changea tout.

« J'ai épousé Zuko ».

* * *

 **Huit mois après les événements de BaSing Se**

« Votre logique me plaît maître Bao mais êtes-vous sûr que ce mariage ne va pas nuire à ma dynastie ? » demanda Ozaï.

« Votre fils et cette jeune demoiselle s'aiment, mes espions sont certains de ce point. Si vous mariez Zuko à quelqu'un qu'il affectionne, son attitude a des chances d'être plus contrôlable. De plus, la jeune fille est d'ascendance noble. Si vous souhaitez soumettre la noblesse du royaume de la terre une fois pour toute, un mariage entre un de vos enfants et une fille de leur royaume ne peut être que bénéfique. De plus elle a un lien de famille avec une tribu de l'eau. C'est une solution Votre Altesse. »

« Bien ! Organisez l'événement au plus vite. »

Bao se retira satisfait et se dirigea vers les appartements du jeune prince pour lui annoncer la marche des événements qui mèneraient à son mariage avec la jeune amie de l'Avatar. La famille de Bao aidait la diplomatie de la Nation du feu depuis des siècles et était une des familles fondatrices de l'Ordre du Lotus. L'amour que se portaient Zuko et Katara n'était pas prévu mais aidait la cause de l'Ordre. La résistance devait vaincre, Zuko pourrait monter sur le trône déjà marié à une personne de figure de la résistance et native d'une autre nation.

Personne ne connaissait les réelles intentions du vieil homme, il était le dernier descendant de sa famille, même l'Ordre ne savait pas qu'il aidait leur cause et pourtant il était parfaitement conscient qu'il allait mourir pour cette cause.

* * *

 ** _C'est de nouveau moi! Laissez-moi un commentaire sur ce chapitre! Il avance vite je sais mais j'avais pas envie de faire traîner en longueur et j'avais peur de dévoiler tout sans faire exprès._ Kahoko.S _j'ai failli te répondre "J'ai jamais dis que Maï était morte !" quand tu as dis que tu étais contente qu'elle le soit puis j'ai réalisé. ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que vous aimez les développements des personnages. Vous voulez en voir en particulier? J'ai un plan de prévu pour certains mais y'en a je suis pas encore sûre de ce que je vais en faire pour l'instant._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup et à bientôt._**


	6. L'amour fait tourner le monde

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée du délai qui a séparé ce chapitre du dernier mais j'ai été très prise (études, autres projets, fatigue etc...) Je dois admettre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça ne venais pas, c'est resté compliqué à écrire. Je me rapproche de la fin, je ne pense pas faire plus de 10 chapitres (déjà si j'atteins ce stade c'est super pour moi ^^).**

 **J'ai un autre projet de fanfic pour La légende de Korra et pour Harry Potter mais ça sera pour plus tard.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. J'attends vos réactions, bonnes comme mauvaises, surtout sur ce chapitre. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, merci.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

 ** _« C'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde » William S. Gilbert_**

« Calme-toi veux-tu ? » soupira Suki. Sokka faisait les cents pas dans la chambre que leur avait donné Katara.

« Mariée ! Elle s'est mariée ! Et à Zuko en plus. ZUKO ! » hurla-t-il.

« Je suis au courant tu sais. J'étais là. »

« ZUKO ! »

Suki soupira et laissa Sokka repartir dans sa tirade. « Je veux dire, bon sang ! C'est ça qu'elle n'osait pas nous dire ? Ben je comprends, mais Zuko ! Comment c'est arrivé, qu'elle soit attirée par lui, ok, elle était auprès de lui non-stop mais de là à l'épouser ! Le fils du FireLord, notre ancien ennemi ! C'est juste que … Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est pourtant très simple. Zuko et Katara sont mariés, ils s'aiment, elle nous l'a caché pour éviter qu'on la prenne en cible. Tu es un oncle. » et Sokka s'arrêta en entendant ces mots et se retourna vers Suki qui souriait gentiment. Il n'avait pas réalisé, Saya, l'enfant dont avait parlé Katara, c'était sa fille. Il s'assit auprès de Suki qui lui prit la main tendrement, peu à peu quelque chose fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Sokka et il comprit. Il se pencha contre la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Il prit une longue inspiration, se leva, embrassa tendrement Suki puis sortit.

La villa était grande mais Sokka retrouva son chemin assez rapidement, il poussa une porte et vit Katara debout devant une grande cheminée, immobile.

« Katara. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi Sokka, je ne regrette pas mes choix. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je comprends, c'est pas facile mais je peux comprendre. Pour Saya. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû vivre ça. » Katara se tourna vers lui, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la jeune fille éclata en sanglots, incontrôlés. Elle haïssait pleurer mais tout d'un coup, entourée des bras de son frère elle se sentit enfin en sécurité. Sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis plusieurs mois.

Suki se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir et aperçut la scène, elle sourit doucement, rassurée. Sokka venait enfin de retrouver sa sœur. Elle les laissa tranquilles, ils avaient besoin de leur espace quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, sans hésiter elle se retourna vivement et lança une dague dans la direction de l'intrus.

* * *

Toph formait des figures dans le sable avec sa maîtrise de la terre, machinalement. Elle sentit l'approche d'Aang mais ne lui montra pas, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le fasse de toute façon. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, avec cette distance que seul lui savait mettre entre eux, ni trop près ni trop loin. Il savait se positionner à l'exact endroit pour qu'elle soit à l'aise sans être seule.

« Tu savais. »

« Non. Pas qu'ils étaient ensemble, juste qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Parce qu'elle méritait une chance. J'avais raison apparemment. »

Le silence dura entre eux, Aang immobile, n'émettant aucune vibration sur le sol à part le battement de son cœur. Toph continua à faire des figures d'un mouvement de sa main. Elle pensa à Teo, le jeune garçon avait su être là quand elle avait eu besoin d'un socle dans sa vie. Elle l'aimait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire sa vie avec lui. Pas comme Sokka et Suki le faisaient, ni comme Katara l'avait apparemment fait avec Zuko.

« On est les deux solitaires du Gaang hein ? »

« Tu veux faire le pacte des trente ans ? Si on est seuls à cet âge on se marie ensemble ? » suggéra le jeune avatar, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Toph éclata de rire.

« Je suis pas vraiment faite pour la vie de famille Twinkle Toes. Tu finiras ta vie avec une ribambelle d'enfants dans les pattes. »

« Et toi quelque part à explorer le monde. »

« Et à botter des fesses. »

Aang rit à la précision de Toph.

« Et à botter de fesses naturellement. Tu viendras voir ma ribambelle d'enfants ? »

« T'inquiète je serais la tante parfaite. Je leur apprendrai à être bad ass. »

Ils restèrent ainsi sur le sable à planifier ce futur pourtant incertain. Comme pour se rassurer, se promettre un avenir meilleur que celui qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. Loin des attentes de tout le monde. C'est par ça qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, leur peur viscérale devant ce que les gens attendaient d'eux, prêts à tout pour être libres, briser les carcans. Toph pourrait le faire mais Aang savait qu'il devrait faire des concessions. Il avait trouvé en la jeune fille une sœur, un confident, enfin.

* * *

Taï Lee se réveilla tôt, fermant les yeux et comptant les secondes, profitant de chacune, celles qui lui permettaient de tenir la personne qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. Mais dans quelques secondes, celle-ci se réveillerait et la regarderait de nouveau avec son regard empli de dégoût pour ensuite fuir comme si elle avait touché un lépreux. Taï Lee respirait le plus lentement possible, ouvrit les yeux et se pencha vers Azula qui dormait à ses côtés, ses doigts vinrent effleurer la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune princesse. Puis les cloches sonnèrent et Azula se réveilla, vit Taï Lee, l'insulta, se leva et s'habilla lançant : « Si tu racontes ça à quiconque je vais te tuer tu m'entends ? De mes propres mains. Espèce d'abomination. Tu crois que tu peux profiter de moi comme ça ? » Et Taï Lee la regarda partir en claquant la porte laissant derrière elle la jeune acrobate dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. C'était toujours la même chose mais les mots la blessaient toujours plus fort. Azula venait certaines nuits, ivre, folle, perdue, mais jamais saine d'esprit. Azula saine d'esprit était dégoûtée par l'amour que lui portait Taï Lee, et pourtant elle venait dans sa chambre, la plaquait contre le lit et l'embrassait avec une passion débridée. Et chaque fois Taï Lee acceptait tout, dépassée par ses sentiments pour la princesse, par le bonheur éphémère que lui procuraient ces quelques secondes durant lesquelles Azula semblait l'aimer. Chaque fois Taï Lee se condamnait à la même souffrance au réveil, aux regards des nobles auprès de qui Azula avait pris soin de faire répandre la rumeur de l'homosexualité de Taï Lee. Et pourtant la jeune fille sombrait de nouveau. Azula était sa drogue et Taï Lee aurait tout donné, jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour pouvoir apercevoir un semblant d'amour dans les yeux de son amie.

Suki resta figée dans son mouvement, son poignard fiché dans le pilier, évité de justesse par l'intrus. Elle le fixa silencieusement incapable de prononcer un mot. Zuko lui sourit et avança vers la pièce où se trouvait Katara et Sokka. Le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque Katara le vit, elle s'éloigna doucement de son frère qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Zuko ne bougeait pas, comme figé devant l'impossibilité de la chose. Katara se rapprocha doucement et enlaça son mari puis échangea avec lui un baiser passionné. Ils furent comme incapables de se séparer, ils restèrent étreints un long moment, s'embrassant sur tout le visage, leurs mains caressant leurs joues, leurs cheveux pour se persuader que l'autre était bien là l'un devant l'autre.

Le moment d'intimité extrême fut rompu par Aang et Toph qui déboulèrent dans la pièce, et harcelèrent le jeune prince de questions. Katara et Zuko gardèrent leurs mains entrelacées, enfin prêts à répondre aux questions qui fusèrent des bouches de leurs amis.

* * *

 **Dix mois après les événements de Ba Sing Se**

Katara se tenait devant un immense miroir, entourée de servantes qui l'apprêtaient, ajustant la traîne de son kimono, resserrant son obi, coiffant ses cheveux courts en un mince chignon orné d'un voile rouge bordé d'or. Elle ne bougeait pas, encore stupéfiée par la vitesse de événements, elle épousait Zuko, dans quelques minutes. Elle épousait Zuko.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans une situation assez semblable, vêtus de bien trop de couches de vêtements à son goût. Il épousait la femme qu'il aimait et pourtant il se sentait comme déconnecté des événements. Puis on lui annonça qu'il était temps, il entra dans une salle immense, richement décorée des bannières des deux nations, des dignitaires de Ba Sing Se avaient fait le déplacement, plus ou moins forcés. Et il y avait Katara qui attendait au bout de l'allée, assise sur ses talons et immobile. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement et enfin, Zuko se sentit inclus dans la cérémonie. Qui fut interminable. Puis chaque invité vint les féliciter, un grand banquet eut lieu devant une foule de nobles puis une apparition aux portes du palais devant les gens rassemblés pour les voir. Il se rendit compte que leurs mains s'étaient entrelacées d'elles-mêmes. Rien n'avait de réalité pour les deux époux si ce n'était qu'ils devaient continuer à avancer, effrayés par les conséquences toujours plus grandes si leur secret était découvert et juste heureux d'être ensemble.

* * *

 **Huit mois après le retour de Katara auprès du Gaang.**

Zuko n'était pas resté, il avait passé la nuit, rassuré Katara sur l'état de Saya et avait dû repartir, Katara semblait être toujours séparée de ce à quoi elle tenait. Elle avait hésité à repartir avec lui, rejoindre sa vie auprès de sa fille, de son mari mais elle était réclamée par le conseil du Lotus Blanc. Elle était l'intermédiaire entre les partisans de la rébellion de la Nation du feu et les rebelles. Chaque jour loin de sa fille qui grandissait loin d'elle, persuadée que sa mère était morte brisait le cœur de Katara mais elle comprenait aussi la décision de son père de partir sans son frère et elle. Certains actes braves nécessitent des sacrifices énormes. Elle se trouvait maintenant séparée de ses amis et famille à organiser les batailles avec le conseil du Lotus Blanc, elle était bien trop importante pour aller sur le champ de bataille. Elle se révélait être une excellente stratège, ses voyages lui avaient permis d'avoir une vision très générale des différentes nations et elle tentait d'organiser les alliances non seulement durant les combats mais aussi préparait la paix que tout le monde espérait.

* * *

Toph aimait être sur le terrain, sentir ses coups retentir contre les adversaires, ce sentiment de bouger, de faire quelque chose de concret contre leurs ennemis. Elle savait que son autorisation à aller sur le terrain signifiait que le plan final se préparait, Zuko était au cœur de toutes les manigances et si certains ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, il devait lui confier la charge de regrouper les troupes rebelles sous son commandement au sein de la Nation du Feu. Toph balança un rocher, entendit des os craquer, un attaquant dans son dos tenta de lui lancer une hache dessus mais fut aspiré par la terre avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Toph se dégagea de la pile de corps amoncelés autour d'elle et se dirigea vers Sokka qui la regardait calmement alors que tous les autres la dévisageaient comme si elle était une sorte d'arme ultime. Sokka ricana et lâcha un « Vous devriez la voir avec du métal » avant de se prendre un casque en pleine poire. L'ambiance était plus détendue dans le camps, une rumeur d'espoir se répandait, on disait que la guerre tirait à sa fin, que la paix allait bientôt être là. Le haut commandement entretenait les rumeurs pour étouffer leurs réelles inquiétudes, la Nation du Feu était moins virulente et les rebelles gagnaient trop facilement du terrain, si la résistance s'apprêtait à frapper un grand coup final, il était certain que leurs ennemis s'apprêtaient à faire la même chose.

* * *

Suki se releva tant bien que mal, la gorge douloureuse après avoir été étranglée par une main de pierre des agents du Dai Li. Dans le couloir souterrain, une dizaine d'agents de la police de la capitale se trouvait agonisante au sol, les Kyoshi Warrior et les rebelles se dépêchaient de délivrer les prisonniers pour s'enfuir avant que les soldats en faction au palais ne viennent. Une de ses amies vint vérifier qu'elle allait bien et Suki la congédia d'un geste de la main puis laissa sa paume glisser légèrement sur son ventre avant de suivre la compagnie.

* * *

Zuko se pencha vers le berceau de sa fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et sourit à son père. Il la prit dans ses bras et joua avec Saya devant les regards toujours aussi effarés des serviteurs. La petite fille grandissait à vue d'œil et Zuko s'en voulait de priver Katara de la voir. Il entendit des murmures derrière lui et devina que Azula venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Les deux ne se parlaient jamais lorsque Saya était là, sinon ils ne faisaient que s'insulter. Zuko refusait de laisser sa fille seule avec sa sœur mais savait que sa sœur ne voulait aucun mal à Saya. Pour l'instant. Il se surprenait à fixer les yeux de sa sœur qui regardait l'enfant avec une incompréhension totale et pourtant une affection pour la petite était visible lorsqu'elle la prenait dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Quinze mois après les événements de Ba Sing Se.**

Le vent fouettait les vêtements de Zuko. Le sel de la mer se sentant dans les embruns qu'il transportait. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir sur cette falaise tous les ans, un besoin de se souvenir des événements qui l'avaient amené à perdre tout ce qui faisait de lui un prince, et tout ce qui faisait de lui Zuko. Sa survie avait nécessité qu'il renie son oncle, celle des prisonniers de guerre qu'il renonce à son trône. Il n'avait plus que son père pour le mépriser et sa sœur pour le haïr. Le son des vagues lui rappelait que ses sacrifices n'étaient rien comparés à celui de la jeune waterbender.

Tout d'un coup l'air se mit à enfler, Zuko n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête qu'une bourrasque le projeta en arrière. Il retrouva son équilibre et s'accroupit en position d'attaque puis aperçut les robes oranges du jeune Avatar, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son ce dernier se jeta sur lui, le plaqua au sol avec sa maîtrise de l'air et commença à le frapper de ses poings.

« TU AURAIS DÛ TE BATTRE POUR ELLE ! »

Zuko grogna sous la puissance de l'air qui l'oppressait, les coups pleuvaient, il finit par décrocher un coup à la mâchoire de l'Avatar.

« J'ai essayé ! ». Il lui lança une série de boules de feu, tentant de garder de la distance entre eux, mais Aang était bien trop emporté dans sa rage pour s'en soucier. Il envoya un bloc de pierre dans le torse de l'ancien prince qui ne put plus respirer, gela ses pieds et se rapprocha lentement, le poing enflammé.

« Tu aurais dû mourir à sa place. » Il abattit son poing en plein ventre et Zuko s'effondra murmurant un faible « Je sais » alors que la silhouette floue d'Aang s'éloignait de lui.

Katara retrouva Zuko peu de temps après, il refusa de lui dire ce qui était arrivé, répétant inlassablement qu'il l'avait mérité.

Elle le soigna toute la nuit et se lova contre lui avant d'oser lui poser la question qui la hantait :

« Tu es en colère à cause de moi ? »

« Non. Mais des conséquences, je te mets toujours plus en danger, j'ai l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre on va t'enlever à moi et que je n'aurais plus rien et ne pourrais rien faire pour te sauver. Tu aurais dû rester avec tes amis, si dans la grotte...

« Rien du tout. Je ne veux rien changer, je veux tout vivre, tomber amoureuse de toi et même si ça fait peur on va être heureux. Je voulais juste te voir heureux quand nous avons parlé avant que tu n'ailles te battre contre je ne sais qui et te laisser faire apparemment. »

« Je suis heureux, mais j'ai peur, un enfant va compliquer les choses. »

« Pour le meilleur. »

Zuko sourit et serra sa femme contre lui, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'au ventre légèrement rebondi. Envers et contre tout.

* * *

 **Neuf mois après le retour de Katara auprès du Gaang.**

Suki frappa timidement à la porte de Katara. Le groupe était une fois de plus réuni, cette fois pour une grande réunion et Suki décida qu'elle devait affronter sa peur. Katara lui répondit d'entrer et la jeune Kyoshi Warrior hésita bêtement la main suspendue devant la poignée avant que Toph ne l'ouvre brusquement. « Tu entres ou pas Bouton D'Or ? » Suki se crispa et s'avança dans la pièce. Katara avait éparpillé des cartes et des documents partout sur son bureau laissant le sol intact même si les documents semblaient prêts à déborder du meuble pour se déverser dans toute la pièce.

« J'avais une question. » commença Suki.

Katara lui accorda alors toute son attention pendant que Toph cognait contre les murs pour vérifier leur épaisseur avant de se figer et de se retourner brusquement vers la jeune fille.

« NON ?! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Katara. « Tu vas pas me dire et t'es devenue télépathe en quelques mois aussi ? »

« Non mais j'ai l'oreille fine et normalement on a qu'un battement de cœur Suki. »

Katara se retourna vers sa future belle sœur et faillit partir en un cri hystérique mais ladite future belle-sœur se jeta sur elle pour la faire taire.

« Sokka ne sait pas. Je n'étais pas sûre et maintenant c'est la guerre. Je veux aider, combattre, pas être un poids qu'on traîne. »

« Tu peux faire autre chose que combattre et crois-moi, on est pas handicapée enceinte, j'ai continué à m'entraîner à l'épée durant la plus grande partie de ma grossesse. Sauf quand mes hormones décidaient de me faire déprimer. »

Suki la regarda et l'incita à raconter plus d'anecdotes de sa grossesse. Toph râla, refusant de participer à cette conversation mais resta et lança des piques çà et là.

* * *

 **Vingt-quatre mois après les événements de Ba Sing Se**

Katara était épuisée, lessivée. Saya semblait penser que dormir était une activité bien trop superflue et réveillait ses parents toutes les nuits. Zuko avait obtenu que leur famille s'installe dans la villa sur l'île des Cendres, seuls. Quelques serviteurs les avaient suivis mais ils restaient en comité très réduits. Katara avait pu se baigner dans la mer, émerveillée de retrouver des sensations qu'elle avait perdue depuis si longtemps. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser sa maîtrise de l'eau mais se contentait de se relaxer dans son élément. Ils vécurent de vrais moments de bonheur, épuisés mais heureux. Une parenthèse loin des problèmes où leur univers était Saya. Zuko retrouvait souvent Katara qui fixait leur fille quand celle-ci daignait dormir. Il se souvenait de sa naissance et la sensation unique lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Son univers avait changé, soudain il avait su que rien d'autre n'importerait plus que le bonheur des deux femmes de sa vie.

* * *

 **Quelques mois après le mariage de Katara**

Le bar empestait la bière, l'urine, la sueur. Maï s'avançait confiante, habituée, elle avait troquée ses beaux vêtements contre un ensemble qui se prêtait plus à l'action et au voyage. Elle buvait sa boisson tranquillement, ignorant les ivrognes qui tentaient de l'attirer par leurs manières grotesques. Ses dagues cachées dans les replis de son vêtements la rassuraient. Une botte apparut sur la table puis Maï puis identifier que ladite botte appartenait à un corps entier d'un femme au cheveux noirs, un ensemble sombre, une mèche de cheveux lui cachant la moitié du visage. La femme ne lui adressa même pas la parole et Maï décida de l'ignorer tout en finissant sa pinte. Au moment de partir, la femme lui saisit le poignet et lui glissa tout bas « Ça te dit de faire équipe ? Chasseuses de primes ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'ennuie, que j'aimerais bien bosser avec quelqu'un d'efficace, que t'as l'air pas bavarde et douée. Parce que je sais que tu es Maï, la fille du gouverneur et que si tu cherches la liberté, elle est pas dans un bar pourri à se demander dans quel autre bar pourri tu vas finir après avoir marché sans but, encore un jour. »

Maï la fixa interloquée puis tendit sa main sans réfléchir, elle avait décidé d'être impulsive, de vivre pour elle, et peut-être qu'elle pouvait trouver ce qu'elle voulait être ainsi.

« Et tu es ? » demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

« June. Chasseuse de prime préférée de ton ex. » Maï haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et June ajouta « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouvais, il est insupportable. »

Maï laissa échapper un rire, et enfourcha l'animal de sa nouvelle camarade.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis sur ce chapitre et sur la suite. Vous préférez voir plus de détails du passé? Si oui, lesquels?**

 **Un couple que vous voulez voir être développé? Un personnage?**

 **Merci d'avance. ^^**


	7. Généraux et soldats

**Bonjour! Voilà le septième et avant dernier chapitre de Dum Spiro.**

 **J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire par manque d'inspiration. Je n'étais pas satisfaite du chapitre 6 et l'absence de reviews n'a fait que confirmé mes craintes.**

 **Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. (Je fais une dernière annonce à la fin.)**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de votre soutien.**

* * *

" _Les généraux triomphent, les soldats tombent._ " Proverbe japonais.

Katara se tenait au milieu de corps ensanglantés, et autour d'elle des cris de désespoir retentissaient lorsqu'une personne retrouvait un être aimé sous les décombres. Katara se releva, sa jambe droite peinait à la supporter. Son regard se porta vers le palais, des colonnes de flammes s'élevaient de la cour où Zuko affrontait sa sœur. Katara ferma les yeux et avança vers le grand bâtiment, ignorant les cris, les pleurs, le sang. Refoulant son instinct de guérisseuse. N'écoutant que les pleurs d'un bébé qu'elle percevait depuis le palais.

* * *

 **Dix heures plus tôt**

Aang entra sans bruit dans l'immense pièce, le seul meuble présent était une table ronde, sur laquelle Katara avait posé la tête, épuisée par les heures de débat sur la façon dont devait se tenir l'attaque finale. Aang n'osa pas la réveiller, il caressa doucement la chevelure de la jeune femme puis saisit une feuille qui expliquait le plan de bataille et serra les dents. Des milliers de personnes partaient au front dans quelques heures, prêtes à se sacrifier. Aang repartit sans un bruit. Les gardes étaient restés avec leur famille avant le départ du premier assaut. Aang se dirigea vers les étables où était Appa. Il se pencha dans le noir pour attraper la selle de son ami mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Aang se releva lentement, les yeux plissés prêt à attaquer quiconque tenterait de l'arrêter mais ne vit rien. Personne n'était là. Il s'approcha d'Appa et enflamma sa main pour chercher la selle mais fut surpris de voir que celle-ci était déjà installée sur le dos du bison volant. Aang se propulsa vers le haut et atterrit sur le dos de son ami. Une note était coincée entre les lanières du harnachement.  
"Reviens-nous en vie Twinkle Toes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On s'occupe de la masse. Va botter les fesses d'Ozaï.  
Suki. Sous la dictée de Toph"  
Le jeune avatar sourit, saisit les rênes et s'envola au loin.

* * *

 **Présent**

"Laissez-moi ! Je dois y aller !"  
Des réfugiés tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir Suki qui hurlait et tentait de rejoindre la zone de combat.  
"C'est trop dangereux. Pensez à votre enfant." tentait-on de la raisonner. Mais Suki restait sourde à tous, les yeux fixés sur les colonnes de feu qui s'élevaient du champ de bataille, les cris parvenaient jusqu'au camp et quelques soldats revenaient gravement brûlés, hébétés par le carnage qui se déroulait encore entre les deux camps.  
Suki se calma soudainement en reconnaissant la silhouette qui sortit des ténèbres de la forêt, elle accourut vers Hakoda, le bombardant de questions :  
"Que se passe-t-il ? Comment vont nos troupes ? On va gagner ? Où est Sokka ?"  
Hakoda ne répondit pas mais resta à fixer la jeune fille qui paniquait de plus en plus.  
"Hakoda ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Hurla-t-elle  
"Sokka... Et Toph sont partis s'attaquer aux ballons de guerre."  
Suki le regarda sans comprendre.  
"Où sont-ils ?"  
"Les ballons sont tombés."  
"Et eux ? Où sont-ils ?"  
Hakoda finit par prendre la jeune femme par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
"Suki. Les ballons sont tombés. Ils étaient dedans"  
Le monde s'écroula autour de Suki.

* * *

 **Dix heures auparavant**

"Eli !" S'exclama Sokka, se relevant légèrement du lit. Suki rigola devant les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.  
"Tu ne proposes que des noms de garçons. Et si c'était une fille ?"  
"Elia." Répondit simplement Sokka avant de se lever et de commencer à enfiler son uniforme.  
"Je voudrais être à vos côtés aujourd'hui." murmura-t-elle.  
Sokka se retourna vers elle puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.  
"Tu es une excellente stratège et tout le monde te respecte. On a besoin de toi à l'arrière pour organiser l'accueil des blessés et les différents assauts. Et puis te savoir sur le front, enceinte, me déconcentrerait plus qu'autre chose."  
"Je sais prendre soin de moi !" râla-t-elle.  
"Ce que je ne sais que trop bien. Mais maintenant, il faut prendre soin de Sokka junior."  
"Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne te laisserai appeler notre enfant ainsi."

* * *

 **Présent.**

Aang volait dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper aux déflagrations que lançait Ozaï. Il était à court d'idée. Il refusait de tuer un homme. Encore fallait-il arriver à le vaincre. Aang tenta de se réfugier dans un cocon de pierre mais le Firelord lança un véritable brasier contre le jeune avatar. Aang tenta de se concentrer sur l'Avatar state malgré la température de son cocon. Puis une déflagration détruisit son habitacle et l'envoya valser au loin. Aang se releva, envoya des fouets d'eau vers son adversaire puis réussit à le toucher violemment avec un lancé de rocher. Aang profita de la diversion pour monter sur un pic rocheux et prendre de la hauteur.  
Il reprit son souffle, se retourna pour observer l'avancée d'Ozaï derrière lui puis embrassa le paysage qui s'offrait devant ses yeux et se figea. La capitale brûlait devant lui. Des colonnes de feu s'élevaient régulièrement des différents quartiers sans que l'on puisse savoir quel camp en était à l'origine. Les cris résonnaient et une foule de gens se précipitait hors de la ville, blessée, abandonnant ses morts sur le champ de bataille. Un tremblement de terre créé par un earthbender fit vibrer le promontoire du jeune avatar. Deux ballons de guerre brûlaient, écrasés sur le sol, un gisait dans l'eau du fleuve.

Ozaï venait d'arriver sur le promontoire le plus proche du jeune garçon et se prépara à lui assener le coup final quand Aang se retourna vers le Firelord, les yeux et ses tatouages luisant et il lança la première salve de boules de feu qui firent tomber Ozaï dans le vide. Aang le suivit, déterminé à en finir avec cette guerre sans fin.

Au même moment

Zuko tenait tête à sa sœur, à chaque assaut, il répondait avec autant de ferveur, conscient de tout ce qu'il avait à perdre dans ce combat. Il refusait de laisser Azula gagner une once de terrain. La jeune femme criait de toutes ses forces, chacune de ses attaques gagnait en puissance, animée par le désespoir. Elle savait que les forces de son père allaient perdre mais elle refusait de céder devant son lâche de frère.

D'un mouvement de pied, Zuko déstabilisa légèrement sa sœur et s'apprêta à lancer le coup final, pour enfin finir leur Agni Kai. Azula tenta de le faire reculer, lançant des attaques rapides, mais Zuko semblait éviter chacune de ses boules de feu. Pendant un moment, Azula comprit qu'elle allait mourir, que son frère allait la tuer et elle se mit à rire, abandonnant l'idée de combattre. Zuko s'arrêta, fixa sa sœur qui partait dans un rire hystérique puis qui releva la tête et lui lança : « Bienvenue dans la famille Zuko. ».

Et Zuko hésita, pendant une fraction de seconde, il laissa ses défenses se relâcher, refusant de tuer comme son père voulait qu'il le fasse quand il était jeune. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour qu'Azula se relève, Zuko reprit sa garde mais la jeune princesse était prise d'une furie destructrice alors que le jeune homme se mettait à douter de chacun de ses mouvement. Azula vit une ouverture et avant que son frère n'eût pu réagir, elle le frappa d'un éclair en pleine poitrine.

* * *

 **Neuf heures auparavant**

Zuko tenait Saya dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant avant que les combats ne commencent. Azula n'était pas là et il était seul à fredonner une berceuse à sa fille, à regarder les yeux bleus de l'enfant se fermer doucement. Il resta ainsi à fixer Saya qui dormait paisiblement, blottie contre la poitrine de son père. Il refusait de croire qu'il pourrait la perdre, ne jamais revoir son enfant. Elle était la seule raison pour laquelle Katara et lui se battaient aujourd'hui, pour lui assurer un futur. Il rêvait de pouvoir fuir avec les deux femmes de sa vie et partir loin. Loin du palais, de sa famille, de la guerre. Mais la guerre était partout, il était temps d'y mettre fin.

Il déposa doucement Saya dans son berceau, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il ferma les fenêtres, les portes et ordonna à deux gardes de confiance de protéger cette pièce quoiqu'il arrive puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour attendre le début des combats.

* * *

 **Présent**

Sokka toussa, cracha l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons, sa vue encore brouillée par l'impact que sa tête avait reçu. « TOPH ! » hurla-t-il. Cherchant à tâtons dans l'eau son arme, il continuait de hurler à pleins poumons.

« Pas la peine de hurler. Je suis là. En vie, presque. » répondit Toph. Sokka avança dans la direction de la voix, sa vue s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Toph était coincée sous un débris de la machine de guerre. Sokka tenta vainement de soulever l'obstacle mais Toph lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Je dois juste l'atteindre. Après je pourrais utiliser mon metalbending. »

« Tu es folle. Si je pousse vers toi, ça va t'écraser un peu plus. Tu risque de mourir sous le poids, ou d'être empalé par un débris. »

« On doit essayer. » elle se tourna vers lui, suppliante. « Ne me laisse pas mourir ici Sokka. »

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide sans succès. Il se résigna et se plaça de l'autre côté du débris pour le pousser vers son amie. Toph hurla de douleur en sentant le poids augmenter au dessus d'elle mais cria à Sokka de ne pas arrêter. Elle tendait le bras vers le métal qui s'approchait d'elle, un morceau lui entailla la cuisse lui arrachant un autre cri. Puis dans un effort titanesque elle se releva et saisit le métal et le froissa contre son poing, puis abattit sa main sur le débris pour le fendre en deux, saisit à deux mains le métal et le déchira de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit ses jambes être libérées du poids qui les immobilisait et rampa en arrière, un cri lui échappa lorsque sa blessure s'agrandit suite à son mouvement.

Une fois éloignée, elle entendit Sokka relâcher le métal, les mains en sang, et se précipiter vers elle. Déjà, elle se sentait faiblir par la perte de sang. Sokka s'activait à lui faire un garrot et un bandage pour stopper le sang. Toph sentit des vibrations autour d'eux, des soldats arrivaient et elle ne pouvait pas se battre, Sokka était épuisé, blessé.

« Ils arrivent. Pars. Suki t'attend. » souffla-t-elle. Elle attendit d'entendre les pas de son ami s'éloigner mais rien, il resta sur place à s'assurer que son bandage était en place.

« Reste éveillée Toph. »

« COURS. PARS SOKKA ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas, se releva, saisit son épée, il avait bandé ses mains de son vêtement qui se tachait de sang. Les soldats arrivèrent vite, il se mit en position, prit une grande inspiration, et attaqua.

Au même moment

« LONGSHOT » hurla Smellerbee. Un agent du Daï Lee venait de frapper le jeune homme qui chuta du toit sur lequel il était perché. Dans un élan de furie, Smellerbee se jeta sur l'homme qui avait attaqué et sans hésiter, lui trancha la gorge. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle entendit The Duke hurler son nom au loin mais elle l'ignora, continua d'avancer, frappait toujours plus fort, plus précisément. Les crochets de Jet à la main. Elle avait demandé à les récupérer avant l'assaut. Les ennemis se précipitaient vers elle, reconnaissant un adversaire dangereux, mais elle ne prenait même plus garde au danger. Elle avançait. Une fois devant Longshot elle s'affaira pour l'éloigner de la zone de combat.

« Ne meurs pas. Pas toi. Pas après Jet. Plus de morts. Plus d'horreur. S'il te plaît. Vis. » répétait-elle. Un soldat arriva derrière elle, Smellerbee se retourna pour se défendre mais vit juste l'homme s'effondrer, une dague plantée dans son dos. Devant elle se tenait deux femmes sur le dos d'une immense créature.

« Prends soin de ton ami. Aide les blessés. » dit simplement la fille avec une longue mèche lui barrant la moitié du visage. Puis les deux femmes partirent.

* * *

 **Trois heures auparavant.**

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda June. Maï se tenait à l'entrée de la capitale, observant les dégâts provoqués par les débuts du combat. Au loin, le palais était éclairé de flammes. Cette ville dans laquelle Maï avait grandi n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille géant. Des enfants sortaient des portes de la ville, pleurant, appelant leurs parents, perdus.

Maï se retourna vers June.

« Il est temps de choisir notre camp. » déclara-t-elle.

« Qui est ? »

« La fin des massacres. »

« Ça me va. »

June saisit les rênes de Nyla et les dirigea en plein cœur du chaos.

« On va où exactement ? »

« Le palais. Il faut arrêter Azula. Toi, va aider les autres. »

June détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres mais ne répondit rien et accepta le plan de sa compagne de voyage.

« Reste en vie. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Je te manquerais ? »

« Tu es efficace au combat. »

* * *

 **Présent.**

Katara gravit les marches du palais quatre à quatre, le souffle court, elle fonça à travers les couloirs, bousculant les gens qui fuyaient, assommant les gardes qui tentaient de la retenir. Elle ignora les tentures qui brûlaient de tous côtés et se contenta de foncer vers la chambre qu'elle savait être celle de sa fille.

Elle se figea devant les corps sans vie des deux gardes et de la porte grande ouverte. Tremblante, Katara s'avança dans la pièce et vit Azula penchée sur le berceau de sa fille.

« Lâche-la ! » lança-t-elle, la voix venimeuse de haine. Azula se retourna lentement, surprise de voir Katara ici. Ses traits devinrent haineux, elle se pencha pour reposer Saya qui portait sur la scène un regard innocent.

« Tu es en vie. » cracha Azula.

« Éloigne-toi de ma fille. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu la prennes dans tes bras ? Tu n'en as aucun droit. AUCUN ! »

« C'est ma fille ! »

« TU L'AS ABANDONNÉE ! » Azula hurlait. Saya se mit à pleurer depuis son berceau tandis que la princesse s'avançait vers Katara.

« Tu aurais dû mourir quand ces rebelles sont venus vous attaquer cette nuit-là. Mais non. Tu t'es cachée. Loin. Abandonnant ta fille. Tu n'es pas mieux que ma mère. Lâche. Faible. Apeurée. »

Katara reculait lentement, espérant mettre de la distance entre Azula et le berceau. Elle n'avait plus d'eau, elle avait tout utilisé dans les combats et n'avait pas guéri ses blessures. Elle fixa Azula puis son cœur se serra.

« Azula. Où est Zuko ? »

Azula éclata de rire, s'avançant toujours vers la jeune waterbender.

« Plus là. Et bientôt Saya n'aura plus aucun parents pour l'abandonner. Mais moi, je serais là. »

Katara serra les poings, chassant de ses pensées la perspective de la mort de Zuko, se concentrant sur sa fille, et sa folle de belle-sœur.

Azula attaqua, lançant une boule de feu directement vers Katara qui l'évita de justesse et courut dans la pièce d'à côté. Les vases étaient encore remplis et Katara soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait de quoi se battre. Elle lança des jets de glace vers la porte mais Azula les fit fondre d'un revers de main. Katara se lança vers elle, sa courte épée à la main, mais Azula lança un éclair dans sa direction. Katara fit un bond pour éviter l'attaque mais perdit l'épée. Elle forma un bouclier d'eau devant elle avant de recevoir un mur de feu qui l'envoya valser à travers une vitre. Elle se retrouva dans une cour. Elle recula jusqu'à butter contre un corps. Elle se retourna et laissa s'échapper un hurlement, s'effondrant sur le sol, elle saisit le corps de Zuko qui gisait à terre, sans signe de vie. Dans un effort surhumain elle convoqua toutes les eaux du palais jusqu'à elle et commença à soigner Zuko. Elle entendait Azula s'approcher mais l'ignora, concentrée sur sa tâche. Une langue de feu vint lui brûler la joue. Katara fit volte-face et envoya une vague en plein vers la princesse qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le choc et percuta une colonne.

Avant qu'elle ne pût répliquer Azula sentit une main lui saisir le bras.

« Arrête. » lui intima Taï Lee.

Azula la fixa sans comprendre.

« Je t'en prie arrête. »

« Non. » fut la réponse de la princesse qui se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune femme et se rapprocha de Katara qui était toujours affairée auprès du corps de Zuko.

« Azula. Stop ! » hurla Taï Lee. La princesse se retourna, le regard venimeux.

« Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre. Personne ne me donne d'ordre. » Taï Lee évita de justesse une attaque de la princesse.

« Je suis Azula fille d'Ozaï. Et tu n'es rien ! ». Elle ponctuait chacune de ses phrases par une nouvelle attaque. Taï Lee tentait de résister mais Azula se tenait assez loin pour que la jeune fille ne puisse pas bloquer son Chi et pour continuer de l'attaquer sans relâche.

Taï Lee se retrouva acculée contre un mur tandis qu'Azula se rapprochait dangereusement, un éclair se formant dans sa main.

« Je t'en prie Azula. Je t'aime. » supplia Taï Lee.

Azula se figea un moment, hésita, puis lâcha un éclair sur son amie qui tenta de l'éviter mais s'effondra au sol après avoir été touchée par l'impact.

Azula se retourna vers Katara mais arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'elle vit Maï dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Elle ne vit pas l'air horrifiée de son ancienne amie et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Maï. Tu es de retour. Tu m'as manquée. J'ai dû abandonner Taï Lee. Elle avait perdu l'esprit. »

Maï fixa Azula qui s'avançait, défenses baissées, et lui sourit faiblement. Elle enjamba la chambranle de la fenêtre et s'approcha de la princesse. Elle aperçut Zuko étendu à terre plus loin et la jeune waterbender qui s'affairait. Katara leva la tête et aperçut Maï qui lui fit un petit geste de la main et Katara se pencha de nouveau vers Zuko.

Maï était devant Azula qui continuait de lui sourire. Les deux filles s'approchaient l'une de l'autre et Azula prit Maï dans ses bras.

« Tu as toujours été la plus loyale. » susurra-t-elle à la jeune femme. « C'est pourquoi ta trahison a été la pire. » ajouta Azula puis leva le bras pour frapper Maï d'une main enflammée mais son geste resta suspendu en l'air. Maï se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de la princesse et s'éloigna, les mains ensanglantées. Azula lui jeta un regard incrédule et s'effondra, un couteau planté dans la nuque.

Maï resta immobile devant le corps de son ancienne amie. Elle se mit à trembler, courut contre un mur et vomit. Elle venait de tuer Azula. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle savait que la princesse allait la tuer, qu'elle avait attaqué Taï Lee mais... Les pensées de Maï s'interrompirent et elle se précipita vers Taï Lee, lui prit le pouls et soupira de soulagement en sentant un battement de cœur, faible mais bien présent.

* * *

« Reste en vie. Reste en vie. Reste en vie. Je t'en supplie. Zuko. Reste en vie. » répétait inlassablement Katara tandis qu'elle tentait de faire repartir le cœur du jeune homme. Il venait de cesser de battre deux minutes auparavant et Katara regardait autour d'elle, désemparée. Son regard se leva vers le ciel et vit la lune ronde. Elle se pencha vers Zuko, rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restait et se concentra sur le sang qui pulsait dans les veines de son époux. Elle utilisa sa maîtrise du sang et força le cœur du jeune homme à se remettre en marche. Chaque battement épuisait un peu plus la jeune fille mais au bout de deux minutes elle sentit le cœur repartir tout seul. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile pour s'assurer que le cœur battait bien de son propre chef. Puis un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis la jeune femme s'effondra d'épuisement sur le sol de la cour.

* * *

Sokka ne sentait plus ses mains, tremblantes sous l'effort du combat. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et cédèrent sous son poids. Le jeune homme glissa dans l'eau au milieu des corps de ses ennemis. Une plaie lui barrait le flanc et laissait s'échapper un flot de sang qui teintait l'eau autour de lui d'un rouge carmin. Il rampa jusqu'à Toph qui respirait faiblement et s'allongea à ses côtés, le regard tourné vers le ciel et la lune ronde. Bizarre, la pleine lune n'était pas prévue avant une bonne semaine, pensa-t-il. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner et au loin des bruits de pas se firent entendre. D'autres soldats sûrement mais il serait mort avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à lui. Il ferma les yeux et murmura.

« Prends soin de ma fille Yue. ».

* * *

 **C'est de nouveau moi. Petite annonce, dites moi si vous voulez voir absolument survivre un personnage parce que je suis bien tentée par une fin amer voire triste ( j'essaie de me contenir.) Donnez moi votre avis et vos envies. ^^**

 **Aalvina**


	8. Là où tu étais, là où je suis

**Bonsoir, Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

 **Un grand merci à SarahMattMello dont la review m'a décidé à écrire la fin de cette histoire. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je ne pensais pas que les gens s'intéresseraient à mon histoire et chaque retour fut une motivation importante.**

 **Cette fic est terminée, j'ai en projet une fic de harry potter et une de la légende de Korra. ^^ J'espère que la fin va vous plaire.**

Aalvina

* * *

 **« Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis. » Victor Hugo**

La taverne était un fouillis de cris, de beuveries, de flirts de mauvais goût et de paris hurlés d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Un homme fut projeté hors d'un groupe se tapant allègrement dessus et trébucha vers la nouvelle venue. La jeune femme tendit sa jambe et regarda l'homme atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Maï tordit sa bouche en un rictus de dégoût et s'avança un peu plus dans ce lieu de perdition. Ceux qui la reconnaissaient s'écartaient craintivement de son passage, les autres tentaient soit de la draguer soit de l'intimider. Les deux actions résultaient en leur visage en sang plaqué contre la surface la plus proche. Maï finit par repérer la table qu'elle cherchait. Un attroupement s'était formé autour et on pouvait distinguer une serveuse qui remplissait régulièrement les verres que les deux occupants principaux vidaient à une cadence infernale. Les spectateurs criaient encouragements, insultes et montants de leurs paris. Maï resta en retrait le temps que la partie se finisse. Une chaise bascula et un homme se retrouva au sol, ivre mort tandis que de fines mains ramassaient un tas de pièces d'or sans que leur propriétaire ne se préoccupe le moins du monde des couteaux que sortaient les spectateurs. June s'adossa machinalement au dossier de sa chaise et compta méthodiquement ses gains alors qu'un homme levait un couteau derrière elle. Maï soupira et d'un geste de la main si furtif que personne ne put le voir lança un shiruken sur la main de l'attaquant. L'homme hurla de douleur et se précipita dehors. Le reste des mécontents du pari fixèrent Maï qui s'avançait doucement vers la table et June qui continuait le compte de ses gains calmement. Une fois assise Maï, commanda deux firewhisky et congédia l'assistance d'un geste de la main qui laissait apercevoir un de ses poignards dissimulé dans sa manche. L'assistance s'écarta rapidement de leur table et trouva d'autres occupations qui leur semblèrent tout à coup fort passionnantes.  
"Chochotte" souffla June entre ses dents.  
"Tu ne comptais pas te défendre hein ?"  
"Pourquoi m'embêter ? Tétais là. Oui faut que tu travailles le principe d'entrée discrète et j'avais pas grand chose à craindre d'un mec qui supporte même pas un petit bobo à la main."  
Maï haussa un sourcil, un peu insultée qu'on appelle les blessures faites par ses shurikens des "bobos". June finit de compter ses pièces et rangea son sac avant de faire face à Maï.  
"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? C'est quoi ton titre d'ailleurs ? Ambassadrice ? Non ça c'était avant la guerre non ? Alors quoi ? Agente de la liaison de la paix entre la nation du feu et Ba Sing Se c'est ça ?" June énonça les titres d'une voix acerbe. Maï ne broncha pas et commença à boire son verre.  
"Ah mais que je suis bête ! Vice présidente de la confédération des anciennes colonies de la nation du feu !" S'exclama June dont l'éclat attira les regards de toute l'assemblée de la taverne.  
"Présidente" rectifia Maï.  
June se tut un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de lever son verre.  
"Trinquons en l'honneur de ta promotion !"  
Maï fixa la jeune femme assise en face d'elle et trinqua, elle garda son regard fixé vers son amie qui semblait usée par la vie. June ne s'était jamais vraiment remise des horreurs de la guerre.  
Maï vida son verre puis commanda une nouvelle tournée d'un signe de la main. June vida son énième verre puis leva la tête vers Maï qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
"J'étais plus heureuse quand j'étais lâche." Marmonna June.  
"Je ne t'ai pas rendue courageuse." Répliqua Maï  
"Vrai. Mais tu as ça en toi. Naturellement. Tu fais ce qui doit être fait. Tu n'as pas peur de tes démons toi."  
"Mes démons me terrifient." coupa la jeune femme. "Mais la situation nécessitait que je les ignore. D'autres ont fait comme moi."  
June se leva difficilement et s'appuya sur la table pour éviter de chuter.  
"Je suis pas en état pour cette conversation ... Ou pour une conversation en général. Demain on parle chérie !" puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas titubant. Maï la suivit et quand June s'effondra sur son lit, la jeune femme soupira et borda son amie plus confortablement avant de s'installer au bureau de la chambre. Quitte à passer la nuit, autant régler des affaires urgentes.

***  
"Bonjour princesse !" lança Maï en voyant le silhouette de June tituber dans la taverne, sa main tentant d'empêcher le soleil d'atteindre ses yeux sensibles.  
June se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Maï et gémit. Le patron déposa sa décoction anti-gueule de bois devant June qui le remercia d'un grognement, saisit le verre de mixture étrange et l'avala cul sec avant de prononcer la voix rauque:  
"Sur une échelle de un à dix..."  
"Quinze."  
"Sérieusement ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai sorti encore ?"  
"Rien d'inhabituel. Quelques insultes envers ma personne de "vendue", tu as maudit à peu près tous les chefs des différentes nations sur une trentaine de génération et tu as fait des cauchemars."  
"Je me souviens des cauchemars." Bougonna June.  
"Tu devrais arrêter de boire. Tu finis toujours par ressasser la guerre."  
June ne répondit pas. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en attendant que la mixture fasse son effet. Maï resta silencieuse, mangeant lentement les sandwichs offerts par le patron de l'auberge.  
"Ça fait longtemps." Commença June.  
"Oh ?! Pas d'insultes ? Je suis déçue."  
"Oh tais-toi ! Tu sais bien que je suis chiante bourrée ! On a vécu près de deux ans sur les routes ensemble. Assez pour que tu apprennes à ne pas prendre en compte mes paroles avinées."  
Maï sourit doucement et baissa la tête, tentant de cacher son amusement au souvenir de certaines soirées qui s'étaient terminées... Bizarrement.  
"Accouche ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"  
Maï reprit un air sérieux et se redressa sur sa chaise. June avait passé une bonne partie de leur temps ensemble à tenter de décoincer madame blasée sans succès. La jeune chasseuse de prime avait appris que rien ne pouvait faire basculer la jeune femme du côté obscur de l'amusement.  
"Tes services nous seraient utiles. Des anciens partisans d'Ozaï veulent le remettre au pouvoir."  
"Il est pas gâteux à l'heure qu'il est papy Firelord ?" Lança June.  
Le combat entre le jeune avatar et le firelord avait failli détruire toute la capitale. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais Aang avait émergé vainqueur et Ozaï était désormais privé de ses pouvoirs, paraplégique et pas très sain d'esprit depuis sa défaite.  
"Ozaï serait une parfaite marionnette pour ces rebelles."  
"Pourquoi moi ? Toi et même tout le gang Avatar êtes parfaitement capables de vous débrouiller seuls."  
Maï se tendit à vue d'œil et commença à prendre un ton diplomatique particulièrement agaçant au douces oreilles de June.  
"Aang et ses amis... sont occupés pour le solstice au pôle sud. Moi... Je ne peux pas. Mon père est impliqué dans cette rébellion et les conciles de paix craignent que je ne sois douce envers lui."  
June se figea quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.  
"Toi ? Douce avec ton père ?"  
Maï ne répondit pas mais approuva l'absurdité de la chose d'un pincement lèvres.  
June finit par se calmer et devint plus sérieuse.  
"Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?"  
"Un poste. Au service de l'alliance pour l'ordre et la paix. Tu as carte blanche et un salaire fixe. Tu es aussi libre de prendre d'autres contrats tant qu'ils ne s'opposent pas aux nôtres."  
June réfléchit à la proposition tout en sirotant sa boisson matinale. Elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Maï avait parfaitement prévu toutes les réticences qu'elle aurait pu avoir. June n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être attachée à un client en particulier, mais la perspective d'un revenu fixe était alléchante.  
Elle n'eut même pas besoin de répondre que Maï lui tendait déjà un foulard qui avait très certainement appartenu à son père. Maï lui offrit un sourire et murmura : "Bienvenue chez les vendus."

* * *

Premières funérailles de guerre.

Tout Ba Sing Se se tenait immobile devant l'enceinte de la ville alors que les tambours faisaient résonner le début de la cérémonie funéraire. Pendant une longue minute le temps s'arrêta complètement, un représentant de chaque nation se tenait près du cercueil de pierre que Toph avait façonné au vieux roi mort au combat. Aang laissa couler une larme en adieu à son vieil ami puis les gardes basculèrent le cercueil qui descendit lentement le long de l'immense rampe qui parcourait la ville avant d'atterrir dans la fosse qui avait été prévue en dehors de la ville. D'autres Earth Bender recouvrirent le cercueil de terre puis toute la ville se retourna vers l'entrée du palais. Aang se déplaça devant une sorte d'énorme trompette. Le jeune avatar inspira profondément puis souffla dans l'instrument qui résonna dans toute la vallée. Selon le vœu même du roi, une immense fête débuta en adieu au roi éternel enfant.

* * *

Yongle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du palais de Ba Sing Se. La jeune Suki, honorable chez des Kyoshi warriors venait d'arriver et personne n'avait pensé à le prévenir ! Il arriva au porche d'entrée essoufflé mais ne laissa rien paraître. Suki semblait admirer la vue que lui offrait la hauteur du palais et pas le moins du monde dérangée d'avoir dû patienter.  
"Madame. Lady Toph vous attend." Annonça-t-il cérémonieusement sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. Elle le suivit sans un mot à travers les immenses couloirs du palais avant d'arriver devant une modeste porte de bois. Yongle s'apprêtait à frapper quand Suki retint sa main.  
"Toph n'est pas trop protocolaire, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre seule"  
Yongle s'inclina avant de se retirer. Suki entra sans frapper se doutant que Toph avait entendu son arrivée et ses paroles. La jeune earthbender était assise par terre devant une table remplie de victuailles.  
"Suki ! Comment ça va ?" S'exclama-t-elle.  
"Très bien. Je croyais que tu arriverais après moi. Tu n'étais pas aux prises avec des bandits de la nation du feu. Rhino quelque chose ?"  
"Si ! Mais c'était tellement simple que ça m'a pas pris plus de dix minutes pour les vaincre, puis j'avais rien à faire avant notre départ pour le pays du froid."  
Suki s'installa en face de Toph et se servit du thé et des gâteaux.  
"On part quand ?"  
"Aang voulait passer sur la tombe de Bumi et aussi éviter Yungle et ses révérences successives."  
Toph ricana et enfourna un autre gâteau dans sa bouche.  
"Akio est pas avec toi ?"  
"Il est un peu trop jeune pour monter sur Appa, il est déjà sur place à jouer dans la neige."  
Un léger silence s'installa tandis que les deux jeunes femmes finissaient leur part de nourriture puis Toph sauta sur ses pieds et saisit son sac de voyage. Suki la suivit dans le palais ignorant les courbettes que faisaient les serviteurs, le personnel et les nobles sur leur passage.  
"Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que je n'étais pas la reine ici." bougonna Toph. Une fois dehors elle plaça une pierre sur une rampe de courrier, la modela en un traîneau de fortune et fit signe à Suki de s'installer. La jeune femme soupira, elle détestait descendre sur cette rampe de malheur. Elle aimait marcher, voler éventuellement mais certainement pas dévaler à toute allure une rampe sur un bloc de pierre. C'était un truc qu'amait Sokka ça. Pas elle.  
Elle finit par s'installer à contrecœur et s'accrocha fermement aux poignées. Toph avait dû les ajouter après la fois où Aang avait été projeté hors du traîneau et n'avait survécu à la chute que par sa maîtrise de l'airbend.  
Suki ferma les yeux et sentit le vent s'accélérer et les rires de Toph augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elles prenaient de la vitesse.  
Après la mort de Bumi, les dignitaires avaient offert la place de reine à Toph. Elle venait bien d'une des familles les plus influentes du royaume de la terre et son rôle durant la guerre en avait fait la candidate parfaite. Si ce n'est que Toph leur avait ri au nez et était partie parcourir le pays. Un conseil des anciennes colonies de la nation du Feu s'était installé en attendant, Maï à sa tête promettant de renoncer à sa place une fois la reine revenue. Au bout d'un an elle était revenue. Elle avait installé une école d'entraînement pour les polices et soldats du royaume de la terre et des "cours" de metalbending. Malgré ses méthodes ... Peu orthodoxes, son succès fut sans précédents. Elle refusait toujours les hommages des dignitaires de Ba Sing Se et était déterminée à vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Le sol s'arrêta de trembler et Suki ouvrit les yeux et put voir qu'elle n'était pas morte mais bien vivante et hors des limites de la ville. Aang se tenait devant elle, Toph se précipita vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras qui faillit faire basculer le jeune homme à terre.  
"Bonjour Toph. Ça faisait longtemps !"  
"Ouais ouais. Assez de mièvreries pour la journée. Sugar queen est pas là, on va pas la remplacer non plus."  
Toph cracha à terre comme pour marquer son propos et se dirigea vers Appa tout en hurlant au bison de ne pas la lécher sous peine de se retrouver tondu.  
Aang et Suki restèrent en retrait et observèrent la jeune earthbender monter sur Appa qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger pour tenter de lui mettre un coup de langue.  
"Pourquoi Ba Sing Se pense qu'elle doit être leur reine?"  
Aang sourit de manière énigmatique avant de répondre.  
"Elle sera une excellente reine. Maï le sait, elle a avoué suivre les conseils de Toph quand ils ne consistent pas à taper les gens pour avoir raison."  
"Donc elle abandonnera son poste pour elle ?"  
"Maï est juste une figure du Conseil. Elle n'a qu'une fonction d'ambassadeur au fond et ça lui suffit."  
"Donc Ba Sing Se rêve d'une reine violente, gloutonne et désintéressée de l'hygiène et de l'apparence."  
Aang éclata de rire et ajouta :  
"Ils ont bien élu Bumi."

* * *

Deuxième funérailles

Iroh se trouvait à l'extérieur des limites de la capitale devant la pierre tombale, un bouquet à la main. L'encens brûlait doucement tandis que le vieil homme se recueillait en silence, de lourds cernes sous ses yeux. Lui qui rêvait d'une retraite tranquille dans son salon de thé se retrouvait à aider la jeune Firelady à assurer son pouvoir et avait enterré encore un autre enfant de sa famille. Il se mit à fredonner la berceuse qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter à son fils. Saya était désormais la seule source de joie dans le palais et était la seule qui arrivait à décrocher un sourire de sa mère.

Iroh s'assit en tailleur puis but une tasse de thé, l'un des rares plaisirs qu'il lui restait maintenant qu'il devait gérer toutes ces affaires d'état. Katara était plus douée qu'il n'aurait cru mais la fatigue et le deuil de la jeune fille avaient forcé le vieil homme à prendre sur lui le plus de charge.

Dix minutes passèrent puis Iroh se releva et s'éloigna toujours en silence. À peine eut-il disparut de l'horizon qu'une silhouette s'avança devant la pierre tombale. La jeune femme avait un bras en écharpe et avançait doucement, grimaçant de douleur. Une bouteille à la main elle se posa devant la tombe sans bouger puis respira une grand coup, puis deux. Le vent soufflait l'air chaud du soir et elle ferma un instant les yeux mais les flashs des derniers combats lui revinrent en tête puis le réveil qui avait suivi et le désespoir.

Elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait, un pas après l'autre, une respiration à la fois. L'envie de hurler lui gonflait la poitrine et ses yeux étaient fatigués de tant de pleurs.

Inspire.

Expire.

La jeune femme leva la bouteille et but une gorgée, elle grimaça à la sensation de l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge puis elle s'avança un peu plus et renversa le reste de la bouteille sur la terre encore fraîche de la tombe.

Le soleil baissait rapidement et la caravane qui devait l'emmener n'allait pas tarder à partir. Taï Lee se baissa pour effleurer une dernière fois la pierre tombale et murmura :

« Adieu Azula ».

Puis elle se détourna et partit définitivement.

* * *

« Taï Lee ! En scène. »

Le visage maquillé à outrance et un léger costume d'acrobate vert, Taï Lee se tenait derrière le rideau, elle respira un grand coup puis l'ouvrit d'un grand geste et entra sur la piste.

Elle sauta, virevolta dans les airs. Elle marchait sur une corde, se projetait sur le trapèze et dansait avec les animaux du cirque. Et derrière elle pouvait entendre les gens applaudir et l'encourager.

Taï Lee adorait être sur scène, pendant les quelques minutes que durait son spectacle elle ne pensait à rien. Rien d'autre que le prochain mouvement, la musique en fond, les cris des spectateurs. Quelques minutes par jour, voilà tout et c'est ce qui la faisait avancer.

Peu importaient les années passées, les lieux visités, les gens rencontrés, elle se retrouvait toujours à faire des cauchemars ou à rêver d'Azula.

Taï Lee salua le public qui lui faisait une standing ovation et sourit de toutes ses dents puis ferma les yeux et apprécia la sensation que lui procurait cette joie partagée.

Elle se retira dans les loges et laissa place à un autre numéro. Assise devant sa table de maquillage, elle saisit une enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Maï. Toujours. Taï Lee ne lui avait plus parlé depuis la mort d'Azula, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pas la blâmer mais c'était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour supporter son deuil.

Taï Lee saisit une feuille et s'apprêtait à rédiger une réponse, enfin. Puis elle hésita, la main figée à quelques centimètres de la feuille. Les applaudissements se faisaient entendre sous le chapiteau. Taï Lee approcha la plume puis la posa sur la table et se leva pour le salut final. Demain pensa-t-elle. Demain.

* * *

Teo s'arrêta devant le cimetière. Les disciples d'Aang avaient bien fleuri le pré où reposaient maintenant les centaines de soldats morts pour la liberté. Teo venait toutes les semaines se recueillir et vérifier que son système d'arrosage fonctionnait bien.

En quelques années, Aang avait rassemblé une grande communauté de gens décidés à se dédier à la renaissance de la philosophie des nomades de l'air. Chaque temple avait été repeuplé, les travaux de restauration entamés. Teo et son père étaient restés sur place pour aider, ils étaient des marginaux et se sentaient plus à l'aise entourés des nomades.

Une jeune fille s'approcha, l'écharpe rouge qui traversait sa tunique orange montrait sa connaissance avancée des coutumes de l'Air. Nele était très attachée à Aang et avait un respect absolu pour les traditions des anciens nomades mais savait avec finesse les adapter au monde moderne.

La jeune femme se pencha pour cueillir quelques fleurs. Elle avait une grâce sans pareille et savait rire avec Aang comme méditer des heures durant à ses côtés. Tout le monde assurait qu'elle serait celle qui porterait en ce monde les prochains airbender et l'affection que lui portait le jeune avatar ne laissait aucun doute.

Teo fit un détour avec sa chaise roulante et laissa la jeune femme tranquille. Il balaya du regard les noms des tombés au combat qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Un nom résonnait comme un glas dans son cœur. « The Duke. » Il connaissait l'homme qui avait fait preuve d'un courage infini et ne s'était jamais tout à fait remis de son décès suite à ses blessures. Longshot et Smellerbee n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Ils passaient de temps à autres, chaque année ils semblaient retrouver un peu plus de joie de vivre mais ils ne seraient plus jamais les joyeux freedomfighters qu'ils avaient été.

* * *

La corne de brume résonna pour annoncer l'arriver du bateau. Katara se tenait sur le pont, son long manteau noir l'enveloppant. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la présence de l'eau tout autour d'elle pendant un instant. Voilà des années qu'elle n'était pas revenue au pôle sud. Sa patrie lui était devenue insupportable.

Elle descendit sur la banquise seule, ayant refusé le cérémoniel qui accompagnait habituellement ses entrées.

Son père l'accueillit et sa grand-mère lui offrit un câlin chaleureux comme Katara n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en recevoir depuis des lustres. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier de nouveau la sensation d'être enfin de retour chez elle, puis les cris des enfants résonnèrent et la magie se brisa.

Elle balaya la scène du regard, les enfants couraient, lançaient des boules de neige, poursuivaient les pingouins-phoques en riant. Elle reconnut Akio au loin.

Elle suivit sa famille vers un grand bâtiment de glace. Après la guerre, le pôle nord et le pôle sud s'étaient entraidés pour la reconstruction des deux tribus et la population du sud avait rapidement triplé, les bâtiments officiels s'étaient construits même si le chef Hadoka refusait de vivre autre part que dans un igloo comme les autres.

Elle se retrouva dans une cour à l'air libre où se trouvaient ses amis et la nostalgie l'emporta.

* * *

Troisième funérailles

La tribu entière se tenait au bord de la banquise, habillée d'un bleu marine sombre. GranGran s'appuyait sur son mari Paku, terrassée de chagrin. Hakoda n'était que l'ombre de lui-même mais tenait à faire bonne figure.

Katara était agenouillée devant la barque funéraire où reposait son frère. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue puis murmura : « Tu vas me manquer idiot. »

Des larmes lui échappèrent. Elle les essuya avec sa manche puis s'éloigna. Son père et Bato s'approchèrent et poussèrent la barque dans l'eau.

Katara recula et tendit la main dans son dos, Suki s'en saisit, son autre main caressant son ventre rebondi. Toph restait en arrière, tête penchée en avant.

Aang s'avança et enflamma une rangée de flèches posées devant l'assistance. Katara, Hakoda, Paku, Bato, Piandao, Suki, Toph et Aang saisirent un arc et une flèche puis tendirent leurs arcs. Une femme dirigea la flèche de Toph et tandis que le reste de l'assemblée entonnait un chant funèbre, ils lâchèrent leur flèche en même temps. Elles atterrirent sur la barque qui s'enflamma sous leurs yeux alors que le chant gagnait en ampleur, maintenant toute l'assistance chantait leurs adieux.

Au loin, l'horizon croisait la lune qui semblait ouvrir ses bras lumineux pour accueillir le jeune homme.

* * *

Suki souriait avec plein de douceur en soignant une blessure d'Akio, Toph faisait des blagues à un Paku effaré, Aang parlait avec animation du voyage avec le roi du Royaume de la Terre et Katara se sentait à des années lumières de l'assistance.

Tout le monde avait appris à se reconstruire alors qu'elle avait passé les mois suivant la victoire à négocier des traités d'alliance, s'occuper des blessés, contrecarrer les rebellions des opposants à sa prise de pouvoir et être incapable d'améliorer la santé de Zuko.

Prise de panique par ses souvenirs elle se leva précipitamment et quitta l'assemblée. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à cela, la peur, l'angoisse, l'impuissance alors que les blessures de l'homme qu'elle aimait refusaient de se soigner.

Elle courut dans la neige avant d'arriver devant un petit lac dans la banquise qu'elle avait trouvé à dix ans avec Sokka. Elle joua avec son collier qui affichait la face rouge. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de le porter dans ce sens. Au palais du feu, elle portait essentiellement du rouge et donc son collier face bleue. Elle baissa les yeux vers la longue robe bleue qu'elle portait pour la cérémonie du solstice et s'étonna d'éprouver la nostalgie de cette couleur. Il fallait qu'elle refasse faire sa garde robe, au moins ajouter quelques robes bleues.

La neige crissa derrière elle et Piandao s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Vous nous avez quittés précipitamment. »

« Trop de souvenirs. »

« Mauvais je suppose. »

« Au contraire bons. Je ne peux plus passer un instant ici sans me souvenir. Là-bas près de la barque glacée, Sokka s'est cassé le nez en voulant attraper un pingouin-phoque. Ici, il s'est retrouvé trempé un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque je m'entraînais à maîtriser l'eau. Tout ici me rappelle Sokka et sa mort. »

Piandao ne dit rien pendant un moment puis se pencha vers la jeune femme.

« Sokka m'écrivait beaucoup et me parlait beaucoup de vous. Quand il vous a cru morte il a vécu la même chose que vous. Il évitait les waterbender car les souvenirs le faisaient souffrir. Vous deux avez un amour fraternel immense et magnifique. »

« Il me manque tant. » murmura Katara.

« Je vais vous donner le même conseil que je lui ai donné alors. Ne fuyez pas son souvenir, célébrez-le. Akio en est l'incarnation parfait, un petit Sokka en puissance. »

Katara sourit enfin et le maître d'arme se releva. Il s'apprêtait à partir puis changea d'avis et se retourna.

« Vous savez. La paix est assurée maintenant. Des vacances vous feraient le plus grand bien. »

* * *

Katara passa un mois de plus que prévu au pôle sud à réapprendre à y vivre avec sa famille. Akio lui apporta une joie immense et elle taquina Toph sur son futur rôle de reine, s'entraîna avec maître Paku et peu à peu retrouva un semblant de début de la paix qui l'avait quittée depuis si longtemps.

Aang proposa de la déposer avec Appa mais elle dut refuser, le retour du bateau sans elle pourrait mener à un véritable incident diplomatique. Le voyage fut long et il lui tardait de rentrer. Elle se doutait que des montagnes de papiers attendaient d'être relues et signées et un océan de requêtes à recevoir mais elle s'en fichait.

Lorsque le bateau arriva elle supporta le cérémoniel de la cour, salua quelques nobles, promit des signatures à des ministres puis se retira vers les quartiers privés de la famille royale.

Elle s'avança sans bruit vers la chambre de Saya et souleva la petite fille qui rigola et tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte de sa mère. Katara couvrit sa fille de bisous et Saya se calma puis se cala dans ses bras.

Des pas approchèrent et la personne s'arrêta derrière Katara qui se laissa enlacer. Zuko posa un baiser dans le cou de sa femme et chuchota :

« Tu as été longue. »

« Iroh t'a aidé pourtant. »

« Il m'aide avec les affaires d'état. _Tu_ m'as manquée. »

Katara posa Saya sur le sol et la petite fille partit jouer pendant que ses parents s'enlaçaient. Katara respira le parfum de Zuko et soupira de contentement.

Loin le temps où elle veillait sur Zuko alité pendant des semaines après la bataille. Fini les débats avec les nobles sur leur légitimé au pouvoir.

Zuko embrassa tendrement Katara puis fut interrompu par des pleurs de Kyet. Katara soupira et Zuko lui murmura : « C'est ton tour. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle se pencha vers le berceau de la chambre du bébé et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le bercer.

« Tout va bien. Maman est là. Nous sommes tous là. »

* * *

 **Dernier message. J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin. Bad end ou bitter sweet. Donc à ceux qui voulaient que Zuko reste en vie, remerciez SarahMattMello, ma correctrice et une autre amie qui a œuvré de toutes ses forces pour sauver le maximum de gens.  
** **Je ne voulais pas révéler la fin avant le dernier moment. Rien que pour toi H.V.**

 **Encore mille merci pour votre lecture et laissez une petit review pour dire si vous avez aimé ou non cette histoire et sa fin. ^^**


End file.
